AAB NA KOI SIKWA JINDEGI SE
by krittz
Summary: HPY BDY GIFT FOR SHZK...MY APA *have one of my old OC so beware*
1. Chapter 1

**Zehra apa happy bdy to u, happy bdy to u may god bless u happy bdy to u..**

 **Mny many happy returns of the day, tdy u joined this earth and bas do din bad ki date pey only u joined FF family..and our frndshp also started.. So iss sab ki khusi mey aap ne jo demand FARZ ki last chap mey kiya wo pura kiya jata hey..**

Warning : it's going to be a multi chapter story

 **readers this is a sequel of one of my story JINDEGI SE, here Abhijeet remembers everything from his childhood..it will have OC Abhijeet scene more and pure duo scenes less so if u wish to skip do it now**

 **and zehra apa have a blasting day and now enjoy the small gift from munni**

story starts:

Abhijeet was looking at a file while looking at Freddy and Rajat discussing over something..

He shook his head and called out "Rajat.."

Rajat who was looking irritated now moved towards Abhijeet "haa sir wo to.."

his words remain incomplete as the bureau landline rang

Freddy received the call "hello"

"hello Abhijeet bhaiya hey..yea Daya bhai unhe.."

Freddy uttered in strange tone "Abhijeet bhaiya..mtlb?"

Abhijeet was busy talking to Rajat, and Daya was coming out of ACP sir's cabin both looked at Freddy

Abhijeet got up and signaled fr the receiver

and kept it on his ears

"hello"

"hello Abhijeet bhaiya?"

"Nidhi?"

"haan bhaiya wo Abhinash..wo.."

Abhijeet noticed the caller ID, "tum log Bangalore mey ho?"

"haan..bhaiya..Abhinash ka.."

"Nidhi relax aram se batao..kya hua?"

Nidhi took some deep breaths "parso der raat ko hum dono Bangalore aye..Abhinash ki projects ki kuch kam tha..humne socha aj raat ko mumbai niklenge per..aj subha jab Abhinash hspital se gher arahe they tab unka accident.."

"kya?"

"haan..ek truck se..bhaiya unhe aab taq hosh nahi aya..doctors kuch nahi keh parahe meine khud bhi check kiya kuch smjh nahi araha..brain injury hey sayed aap ajaiye na..papa mummy bhi yeaha nahi hey mujhe kuch smjh nahi araha mein.."

Daya had already came beside Abhijeet who looked at Daya once then said "haan mein aj hi ata hu..relax..haan..kuch nahi hoga Abhinash ko..hmm?"

"jee bhaiya aap jaldi ajaiye"

"haan next flight se hi ata hu mein"

he kept back the receiver, Daya asked "Abhi kya hua Abhinash India mey hey?kya hua use?"

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir's cabin "Abhinash parso raat Bangalore pahucha aur aj subha ek truck se accident hua..aab taq use hosh nahi aya..mujhe jana..tujhe ACP sir ne kya kaha?"

"raat ko delhi jana hey do din ke liye.."

"to tu gher ja aur mere bhi bag pack ker dena aur ticket bhi...thik hey?"

Daya nodded "tum tnsn mat lo Abhinash thik hoga.."

"hmm.."

he moved to ACP sir's cabin

"sir mujhe kuch dino ki chutti cahiye"

"chutti?kiu?kitne dino ki?"

Abhijeet explained the whole ending with "sir Nidhi woha akeli hey..haan wo hospital unn dono ki jana pehchana hey fir bhi..aur waise bhi kabhie to Abhinash ke liye kuch kiya nahi..pls sir"

ACP sir nodded "jao..aur tnsn mat lo Abhinash ko kuch nahi hoga.."

"thnk u sir..mein apna files complete krke nikalta hu"

"nahi wo rehne do gher jake.."

"sir Daya gaya hey na.."

ACP sir nodded

aftr completing the file Abhijeet moved back to house and aftr freshening up moved to airport

reaching Bangalore he called Nidhi and informing his arrival he moved to home..and then moved to hspital

"thnk u bhaiya aap agaye..Abhinash ko aab taq hosh nahi aya.."

Abhijeet looked towards Abhinash lying unconscious on bed..somewhere in his heart he wants to touch him..aftr 2years he is seeing him..aftr settling to Australia he came here aftr 6 months fr his marriage and then this two years...

He controls his emotions and asked "doctor ka keh rahe?"

"keh hi nahi parahe kab hosh ayega.."

she was about to say something more but her phone rang, she made a disgusted face

"koi problem?"

"haa wo William's mtlb Australia mey jo Abhinash ki project partner hey wo barbar call kr rahe..mujhe aj hi lacuna tha..actually yea to Abhinash yea mujhe woha jana tha..Abhinash aap se milne ki sochi thi to mein chli jati..humare sign bina.."

Abhijeet thought fr a moment then said "Nidhi mujhe lagta hey tumhe jana cahiye.."

"per bhaiya yeaha.."

"Abhinash jab thik hoga aur use pata lagega uski sapna.."

Nidhi looked down..

Abhijeet sighed "tum pareshan ho pata hey per.."

"nahi bhaiya mein jayungi..aap hey na yeaha bas..per aapko duty.."

"Abhinash ko hosh ane do aur wo jara thik ho jaye..fir ager mujhe chutti ki problem ho mein use mumbai shift krwalunga..fiqar mat kro"

Nidhi nodded

"mein aapko roj call krungi"

he smiled

"jitni bar dil cahe krna.."

Nidhi nodded

"bhaiya raat ko flight hey mein nikalti hu.."

Abhijeet nodded..Nidhi again looked at Abhinash

Abhijeet softly patted her head "kuch nai hoga use"

Nidhi smiled and moved out

aftr Nidhi moved out completely he sat beside Abhinash and softly touched his bandaged forehead

"Abhi bhaiya se baat nahi krega beta.."

he scanned him properly..

And started caressing his hairs slowly when the doctor came in

he stood up

"aap inke bhai hey right?"

"jee doctor.."

"haan suna tha meine DR.. Srivastav se aap mumbai cid mey hey na?"

Abhijeet smiled softly "jee..waise Abhi..mera mtlb Abhinash ko.."

"dekhiye inki right hand mey aur right side ki ankle bone mey fracture hey..aur.."

"aur?"

"sarr pey chot lagne ki wajase Mild traumatic brain injury ki chances hey..per uski severity aur effects to inke hosh mey ane ki bad hi.."

"per hosh kab taq ayega?"

"ager aj raat taq hosh na aye..fir..."

Abhijeet got the meaning, he bit his lips..

The doctor said in encouraging manner "let's hope for the best..aap.."

"mein yeahi rahunga pls doctor.."

"ok..bahar nurse hey thori bhi movement dikhe to inform kr dijiye..aur tension mat lijiye yea apki bhai ki liye home away home thi itni salo ki"

Abhijeet nodded with a light smile..

Aftr the doctor left he sat back and looked at the sleeping figure..

His mind went behind..

 **"bhaiya sarr mey bahut dard hey.."**

 **"to kisne kaha tha utni uchi dewar pey charo..na charte..na woha se girte..na sarr fatta..aab 8 stitches pari hey dard to hoga na?"**

 **"mujhe aam torna tha na.."**

 **"haan to chori se aam toroge to saja milegi na?"**

 **"bhaiya.." Abhinash said in cute tone**

 **Abhijeet who was sitting with his books now closed and came beside him**

 **sat on the bed and Abhinash automatically transferred himself to his lap**

 **Abhijeet smiled and started pressing his head**

 **Abhinash closed his eyes**

 **"beta abhie sona nahi na..dinner krna hey na?"**

 **"ummm.."**

 **Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly**

Abhijeet came out of his journey with his phone ringer

he pulled out his phone "haa Daya..pahuch gaye?"

"haan Abhinash kaisa hey?hosh aya?"

"uhun..doctors keh reh they sarr pey chot ki wajase MTBI hone ki chances hey.."

"tum tension na lo kuch nahi hoga..aur Nidhi kaha.."

"use aj Australia jana tha project take jata nahi to..to nikal gayi..pahuch k batayegi.."

"Abhi u ok?"

"mujhe bahut tension ho raha hey Daya..aj rat taq hosh ana bahut jaruri hey..warna.."

he noticed Abhinash moving his left hand clutching the bed sheet underneath

"Daya mein thori der bad call krta hu"

he dscncted the call and moved nearer

softly touched his shoulder "Abhi.."

aftr so long he called him with this name..

Abhinash frowned..

Abhijeet moved aside and called the nurse "aap doctor ko infrm kijiye Abhinash ko hosh araha hey"

he came back found Abhinash trying to move his head..

He grabbed his palm "Abhi.."

the door got opened and doctor moved in

Abhinash opened his eyes with "kakkuan..bhai..bhaiya.."

but the very next moment closed his eyes with "ahhh.."

Abhijeet and doctor exchanged glances..

The doctor came forward "DR. Srivastav.."

Abhinash tried to open his eyes but again closed his eyes "yea light..ahh...ya..light.."

the doctor ordered nurse to turn off the light and turn on the dim night lamp

then turned again to Abhinash "DR. Srivastav aab ankh kholne ki koshish kijiye light bandh kr diya gaya hey.."

Abhinash half opened his eyes but feeling relax opened his eyes properly and looked around..

His eyes rested on Abhijeet

"aap?"

Abhijeet just nodded

doctor took the chance and asked "aap aab kaisa feel kr rahe hey.."

Abhinash looked away from Abhijeet and nodded

the doctor pressed his head from various angles "dard ho raha?"

"bahut halka sa.."

he looked at his leg and hand.. "yea.."

aftr the doctor explained Abhinash asked "aap DR.. Rastogi hey na? Neurologist?"

DR. Rastogi nodded

"mujhe kya hua hey?light se ankh mey itna dard..aur neurology dept.."

"apki sarr pey chot lagne ki karan bahut mild traumatic brain injury hey aur sayed usise ankh mey koi effect..hum ophthalmologist se consult krke aur kuch test ki bad hi exact bata payenge right?"

Abhinash nodded, another general physician came in and aftr some more basic check up both left asking him to take rest

aftr doctors left Abhijeet dialed a number but got it off..

"wo Nidhi ko Australia jana para.."

Abhinash nodded with closed eyes

"mein use tumhare hosh ane ki msg kr deta hu.."

he again nods but said "use yea sab ankh ki problem wagera mat batiye..bekar tnsn kregi..aur aap to hey yeaha.."

he stopped abruptly

Abhijeet looked at him..but didn't said anything.

Aftr sending the sms, he noticed Daya's msg

he replied him then put back the phone and said "tum aram kro..mein bahar.."

Abhinash cut him still with close eyes "aap kab aye?"

"late noon..Nidhi ne jab call kiya fir next flight.."

Abhinash again cut him "chutti..koi problem nahi hoga?"

Abhijeet just sighed..Abhinash also kept quiet

Abhijeet asked "kya hua tha? Accident kaise.."

"wo mein kuch kharidne ja raha tha mall mey..taxi chor agey barne gaya to ek truck..pata nahi itna speed..fir..pata nahi.."

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly "kis aleke mey hua tha?"

Abhinash smiled with closed eyes "kyun police se baat krenge?"

Abhijeet replied in irritated tone "nahi award dilaunga Driver ko dhund ke.."

Abhinash opened his eyes "award to use milna cahiye..warna sayed bas do din ko hi waqt milta..aab to pata nahi kitne din.." he looked at his leg

Abhijeet said in strict tone "jagah?"

"SLT mall ki woha"

"hmm..aram kro mein ek call krke ata hu.."

he was about to move out, heard "wo nurse.."

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash "kuch cahiye?"

"wo paani..thora.."

Abhijeet came forward, poured small amount of water in the glass and softly helped Abhinash to rise his head and made the glass attached to his lips

Abhinash was looking at Abhijeet silently..his looks much similar to a kid who is given a Cadbury aftr denying the same

aftr making him Abhijeet lied him back

noticed a discomfort on his face "dard ho raha hey?"

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet..the dim light is not letting him study all expressions but the voice..just like his childhood..even aftr scolding Abhijeet used to ask like this..

Abhijeet said feeling his silence "ankh bandh kro..sarr daba deta hu..aram milega.."

Abhinash closed his eyes silently

Abhijeet sat beside him, adjusted a pillow near his hand and then started pressing the uninjured part of his head

aftr few minutes he felt Abhinash much relax, so got up silently

moved out called Vineet and ordered "SLT mall ki smne subha ek accident hua..uski sab details le lena aur thora local police ko dekh lena ki wo Driver pakra jaye.."

"jee sir..per..aap Bangalore ki accident.."

"victim Abhinash tha aur mein filal Bangalore mey hi hu..tum iss mamle ko jara dekhna.."

"jee sir..waise DR.. Abhinash aab kaise hey?"

"thik hey..bas thora fractures.."

"ok sir mein apko sb pata laga ke batata hu"

Abhijeet cut the call and moved inside

found Abhinash trying to sit

"arey kya kr rahe ho..abhie lag jayegi.."

he hold him "kya hua haan?"

"nahi bas dil kr raha tha baithne ki.."

"dil ko filal chup rehne ko kaho aur sone ki koshish karo..mujhe to laga tum so gaye isliye bahar gaya tha.."

"Daya bhai se baat ho gayi?"

"use call nahi krne gaya tha leto aab..aram se.."

Abhinash smiled..it's a strange smile..Abhijeet replied in mind "mujhe pata hey aab bhi kahi na kahi jealous..uhun possessive hey tu.."

Abhinash lied down his mind saying "aab jealous nahi hu..per dil krta hey na aap mujhe jyada importance do..aftr all Daya bhai se chota bhi to hu na.."

he closed his eyes..

Abhijeet was pressing his head when Abhinash called "bhaiya.."

Abhijeet looked at his face, Abhinash open his eyes and looked at Abhijeet's eyes directly "bhaiya..aap kaise ho?"

Abhijeet get stunned..this two years they spoke over phone but it's so formal and so very one word answer questions that it's like fixed to ask hw are u and answer fine

but this tone..this call..this question..

Abhinash too don't know why he asked this question and at this time

Maybe this touch, this care, maybe he always wanted this..

But destiny

he looked away..

Abhijeet said in hoarse chocked whisper "aj to bahut accha hu..bahut hush.."

Abhinash closed his eyes tightly..

Abhijeet left pressing the head and moved to the window and stood there looking out..the night..

Abhinash can feel hot tears loosing themselves in his hairs

he didn't made a sound..

Abhijeet can feel a feel of pain rising in his heart but didn't buzzed..

 **frnds i know many may feel im being repitative but pls mind mat krio..yea bdy gal ki fav OC hey mera bhi second fav..so...**

 **and im doing it according to her wish so i cnt chnge stry track...**

 **pls R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinky, D, Duo's fan, Salmazhv, Masooma, Shruti, Abhijeeteye, Rapunzel, Guest, Drizzle, Mistic, Dostifan, Priya, Artanish, SHZK, Guest** thnk u

Abhijeet was half lying on the couch, when heard an "ahhh.."

he sat straight and looked at bed

found Abhinash trying to get up..

He hurriedly get up and came nearer "kya kr rahe ho?"

Abhinash didn't reply but hold his injured hand tightly "mein paani..neend khul gayi..aap so rahe they to..aahhh.."

Abhijeet made him lean back "to bula lete na..jnte to hey meri neend utni garhi hey nahi"

he forwarded the glass of water and Abhinash grabbed it with left hand

"isiliye to bina awaj kiye koshish ki per..ahh"

"bahut dard ho raha hey?"

Abhinash didn't answer

"ruko mein doctor ko infrm krta hu..sayed jerk laga hoga"

he was about to move out notice the nurse coming in "nurse jara doctor ko.."

he explained and soon the doctor came in, did the check up

"kya DR. Srivastav itni jaldi kya hey thora aram kr lijiye..apki jerk se plate hil gaya.."

he asked Abhijeet move out

and he came out aftr half an hour

"DR. Abhinash ki aj kuch test hone wala tha per plate hil jane se unhe kaafi problem ho rahi to lagta hey aj unke liye rest hi better"

Abhijeet nodded and moved in..Abhinash had already finished freshening up now half lying on bed

Abhijeet looked around, heavy curtains is creating a dark atmosphere inside room

he moved towards Abhinash "dard kam hua?"

Abhinash just nodded

Abhijeet sat beside him and softly removed his hairs from forehead

"breakfast kre?"

"nurse kerwa degi..aap gher jaiye..fresh ho ayiye..kal se asehi.."

"mein thik hu..tum brkfast kr lo fir chala jaunga"

Abhinash was feeling tired so didn't protest

"tumhe aab bhi ankh kholne se dard ho raha hey?"

"nahi per thik nahi lag raha"

Abhijeet noticed the nurse coming in with breakfast tray, he took it and sat back, "Nidhi ki pass mera number nahi hey na?"

"nahi aur mera phone pata nahi accident mey kaha gaya pata nahi..kyun?"

"usne bureau call kiya..yea lo.."

Abhinash opened his eyes found Abhijeet forwarding a spoonful of breakfast

he opened his mouth and started eating

when half of the breakfast finished Abhijeet's phone rang

he kept aside the tray

"haa Vineet..acha truck ka pata chal gaya..good..phone..haan Abhinash ka hi hoga..tum ek kam kro sim de jao..mein ek set kharid..acha thik hey..ajao mein ata hu bahar"

he cut the call

Abhinash asked "aap log sare accident case itni hi teji se deal krte ho yea spcl privilege.."

"ager mein hospital admit hu to mujhe spcl privilege nahi milega?"

Abhinash made a face "aapse baat krna nahi cahiye..yea bataiye kya kaha aapki officer ne?"

"uss truck ka pata chal gaya aur tumhara phone mil gaya aur tumhare kuch aur cheeze a bhi.."

Abhinash opened his eyes in excitement "mera chain mil gaya?"

Abhijeet scowled "chain?"

"haan wohi ma ne diya tha na apko..wo bhi to kho gaya accident mey..nahi mila?"

Abhijeet was looking at him continuously "pata nahi nahi..vineet ne bataya kuch cheeze aur mila hey..wo bureau jaraha to yea hospital raste mey parta hey wo ajayega mein jake le ayunga.."

Abhinash nodded and closed his eyes again

Abhijeet sighed, he remembered an incident of many years back

 **Abhijeet kept the chain with a locket in his Drawer, a younger boy came inside totally sweaty "bhaiya pata hey aj meine teen goal kiya..yea kya hey.."**

 **"wo..ek locket hey..ma ko unki gurudev ne diya.."**

 **"to aapki pass kyun hey?"**

 **their mother entered with two glasses of milk "kiuki wo tere bhaiya ke hi hey..uski liye yea waqt thik nahi..Jeet tune wo pehna nahi.."**

 **"ma mein larki hu jo yea pehn ke ghumu.."**

 **"per Jeet yea jaruri hey tu smjh.."**

 **"ma mein bahar jane ki waqt ise leke jaunga na..bas gale mey nahi..maa.."**

 **his mother gave a disappointed glance..**

 **Abhinash had already picked up the locket and now is looking at it keenly "bhaiya jab aap ise ma ko lauta doge ma ko bolo na mujhe de dey.."**

 **Abhijeet was fetching some books bending down looked up "tujhe pasand aya?"**

 **"haan.."**

 **"chal use leke idher aa"**

 **Abhinash looked at his mother who too is looking confused so he followed the order, Abhijeet made him wear the chain "ley yea aj se hi tera.."**

 **"per Jeet.."**

 **"ma..Abhi pehnega to bhi mera kaam ban jayega.."**

 **"per bhaiya ma ne kaha na yea apko jarurat.."**

 **"tu na roj ise touch krke god se kehna ki wo jo kharab waqt hey wo chala jaye bas ho jayega.."**

 **"Jeet mein Abhi ko dusra la dungi ismey tera nam likha hey.."**

 **"to Abhi ko apne bhai ki nam ki locket pehnne se harz hey?"**

 **Abhinash shook his head cutely**

 **"to bas..aur ma apke bhagwan bacho ki baad jldi sunte hey to Abhi ki bad jaldi sunenge..yea fayde ka deal hey.."**

 **his mother shook her head "dono dudh pee ke jara meri baat suno aab.."**

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash who is trying to press his right hand with left and making painful faces

Abhijeet grabbed his left hand and moved it back and softly started rubbing his arm just above the plastered area

Abhinash smiled lightly "bhaiya.."

"hmm"

"ek baat puchu?"

"hmm"

"aap ne kal se ek bar bhi Daya bhai se baat kyun nahi kiya?yea mere smne.."

Abhijeet cut his words "Daya delhi gaya hey usse baat hui tumhare hosh ane ki khbr bhi de diya use wo meeting mey busy hey..aise mey humare bich calls regular nahi hoti"

Abhinash sighed "mujhe laga mere smne call krna avoid kr rahe ho"

"uhun..(Abhijeet softly placed a hand on his head) mujhe pata hey aab tum...(his voice lowered to whisper) bahut ache ban gaye ho.."

Abhinash opened his eyes but their moment is not fulfilled as Abhijeet's phone rang

"haan Vineet"

...

"haan ata hu"

he cut the call "Vineet bahar hey, mein baat kr ata hu"

he moved out

Vineet forwarded a sim "sir wo phone tut gayi..waise bhi wo police ke pass.."

"haan haan thik hey..waise tumne kaha tha kuch aur cheez a bhi.."

"haa ek chain aur purse..yea rahi.."

Abhijeet took both of them,

"sir.."

"hmm"

"yea chain DR. Abhinash ki hey?"

Abhijeet gave him a questioning look

"nahi wo ismey..mera mtlb locket mey aapki nam..to itne saal DR. Abhinash yea chain..mein actually smjh nahi paraha"

Abhijeet smiled sadly "mein hi kabhie smjh nahi paya"

"sir?"

"thnk u vineet, tum itni dur ake fir.."

"sir dur kaha yea to on way parta hey..acha sir mein chalta hu late ho jayega"

Abhijeet nodded

he came inside found Abhinash lying burying his face in pillow

"Abhi..Abhinash kya hua?"

"phone ki light..koi call aya tha..dekhne gaya..light.."

Abhijeet noticed his phone lying beside Abhinash's pillow

he removed it "jab ankh mey prob ho rahi hey to dekhne kyun gaye.."

he was caressing his hairs softly

"vul gaya tha..bas normally phone utha liya.."

"acha chalo sarr uthao..nahi to haath mey pressure parega..ajao.."

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet and then around "aapne isliye subha se room andhera kr rakha hey na?"

Abhijeet didn't replied

Abhinash smiled sadly "aab to na wo project pura kr payunga na fir kabhie dctri kr payunga..acha hey..bahut fursat milegi.."

Abhijeet glared at him "yea kisne kaha sahab ko?"

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet, his eyes got teary listening this sahab..

Abhijeet softly wiped the tears "aisa kuch nahi hoga aj test hone wala tha, haath mey subha subha aapne jhatke laga liye isliye kal test hoga bas fir dawai aur.."

"nahi..jarur kuch serious hua hoga na..warna accident to kitno ki hoti hey yea to..yea sayed saza hey.."

Abhijeet frowned..

Abhinash closed his eyes "19 saal pehle jo gunah ki uski sajah..dekhiye aj aapki jarurat bhi parr gayi.."

"to iss baat ka dukh ho raha hey tumhe?"

the change in Abhijeet's voice pinched Abhinash, he didn't reply..

His mind did "sach mey sab badal gaya jitna koshish kru kuch pehle ki tarah ho hi nahi skta.."

Abhijeet too got the style of his question was too weird..Abhinash may not have meant that..

He wish he could carry on the conversation on lighter note..

He wish he could say he is happy to come here..he wants to get a chance..

But he don't know why he can't say a single word abt this..

His phone rang again, seeing the caller id he moved out

"haa Daya.."

"kya hua Abhinash thik hey?"

"haa..bas.."

"firse kuch hua kya tum dono mey.."

"yaar mein pata nahi kaha chuq jata hu, wo ager easy hone lage to mein kuch na kuch keh hi deta hu..pata nahi..wo koshish kr raha tha per mein.."

"uff ho aab kya kiya tumne?"

Abhijeet sighed "chor..yea bata kaam ho gaya?"

"hmmm..boss jab tum jante ho tum ne hi garbar ki fir sudhar lo.."

"per yaar mein smjh nahi ata kya kahu..kya kehna cahiye..mein baat krne jau to wo 19-20 saal ka larka yaad ata hey..per aab yea itna bara ho gaya..yea bich ki time..kho gaya hey to mein sayed.."

"tum mujhse jab pehle mile they tab kaise baat krte they?"

"arey tu aur mein to ek age group.."

"Abhinash ko bhi aise hi deal kro..ek umar ki bad to bache baap se dost ban k baat krte hey aur tum to bas bhai ho..apna pyar wohi rakho per batein dost ban k karo.."

Abhijeet stayed silent

"tum aab bhi Abhinash se kahi naraj to.."

"nahi..mujhe pata hey aab wo na jealous hey na wo sab ulta sidha sochta hey..haan thora possessive aab bhi hey.."

"arey bapre..itna kuch smjh gaye per khud ko nahi smjhe..ki tum khud cahte ho ki usse dher sare batein kro..idher udher ki cheez a dscs kro.."

"cahta to hu..per..wo itna jyada smjhdar ho gaya ki baat dhund nahi pata.."

"dhund k batein hoti bhi nahi..jaise mera sarr khate rehte ho suru ho jao.."

"ek second ek second mein tera sarr khata hu?acha?jara explain krenge aap?"

"aa..ahhh..ammm..bad mey..aab tum jao.."

"nahi time hey aap boliye hum sunne ko byakul hey"

"bossss..." Daya replied extra cutely

"kya boss. Khud mera kan khata hey aur mujhe..kuch sharam kr.."

"haan haan thik hey..aab jao..hunh.."

"chal rakhta hu..khyal rakhna apna..aur dekhna sir pey jyada burden na aye..mujhe time lagega.."

aftr bidding bye he cut the call and moved inside

Abhinash is looking bit disturbed

"kya hua kuch soch rahe ho?"

"haan?nahi..actually..haan..wo apke phone mey radio hey?"

"kya?"

"wo fm..hota hey ph mey.."

"haan itna to pata hey..hey..kyun.."

"headphone.."

"bologe kyun?"

"aj match hey..to mtlb..miss.."

Abhijeet sighed "hey bhagwan.."

he turned on the fm, tuned the commentary channel and kept in beside Abhinash's pillow

"head phone ki koi jarurat nahi sarr pey chot lagi hey..aise hi suno..abhie suru bhi nahi hui..fiqar mat kro..acha tum suno..mein gher se hoke ata hu..aur haan..koi phone wagera aye to dekhne ki jarurat nahi..aur sixer aur out cricketers honge tumhe stunt krne ki jarurat nahi hey.."

"aapko..kaise..nahi kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled "kuch adatein kabhie badalti nahi Abhi.."

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet..who nodded "ankh bandh rakho..bye..aur yeaha tumhare left side mey bell hey kuch cahiye to awaj dena..tumhara hi hospital hey.."

"pata hey mujhe.."

Abhijeet smiled seeing the face and moved out

aftr freshening up and completing breakfast Abhijeet came back aftr about 75minutes..

He entered Abhinash's room found him with closed eyes..the radio still on..

He moved forward kept the fruits on the table and touched Abhinash's shoulder

but felt something wrong

he touched his forehead and throat "ise to halka bukhar hey..subha to thik tha..Abhi..Abhi.."

"umm.."

Abhijeet turned off the radio still looking at Abhinash "doctor ko ek bar dikha lena cahiye.." he moved out and called fr the nurse

aftr checking doctor said "tension ki koi baat nahi hey syed kisi tarah se haath yea payer pey pressure para hoga..to dard se hi bukhar..waise inki BP bhi kaafi high hey to mein bukhar ki sath ek neend ki bhi injection de deta hu..aram se soyenge to acha rehega..aap cahe to gher.."

"nahi mein thik hu..yeahi rahunga.."

the doctor smiled "DR. Srivastav ko bhi acha lagega.." and moved out

Abhijeet sat beside him "tujhe doctor nahi cricketer banna cahiye tha..mujhse hi galti ho gayi.."

he was starring at the sleeping face..softly touched his forehead..and took a deep breath

then bent down and gave a soft kiss on his forehead "jab chota tha kehta tha ma aur mein dono sarr pey pyar krenge to ache sapne ayenge..ma akeli kregi to bas parai ke sapne aur mein akela karunga to neend itni garhi hogi ki sapne nahi ayenge..aab to sayed sapna dekhta bhi nahi hoga.."

he wiped his eyes and picked up his phone, "ACP sir ke itne sare miss cal..DCP sir aur Rajat ke bhi.."

he looked at sleeping Abhinash and then moved out, dialed ACP sir

"Abhijeet kaha they tum kab se call"

"wo sorry sir mein gher gaya tha aur phone yeaha Abhinash ki pass tha..wo so gaya to use pat nahi chala..kuch urgent baat hey kya?"

"haan last month tum ne aur Rajat ne jo mission handle kiya tha uski report aur face to face statement lena hey aur umsey ek jo admi pakra gaya usne apne kayi alibis bhi diye to aab tum dono ko parso se teen din taq mumbai headquarters mey present rehna hey..wohi sab mamla.."

"per sir mein kaise ja skta hu..meine to kaha tha na chutti.."

"mujhe pata hey Abhijeet, yeaha taq DCP sir ne bhi baat krne ki koshish ki per kuch fayda nahi hua"

"per sir mein.."

"sorry Abhijeet per mein kuch nahi kr paya.."

"ok sir mein dkhta hu"

he cut the call and entered inside..

Abhinash is trying to change side..

Abhijeet hold him by shoulder and restricted him "haath mey pressure parega na..hilte nahi..hmm"

Abhinash half opened his eyes

Abhijeet gave a smile.. "abhie uthna nahi hey..so jao.."

Abhinash closed his eyes again with "aap gher jaiye rest kr lijiye"

Abhijeet didn't reply but is moving his fingers on his shoulder and arm..

His mind is really confused

"ager Abhi se kahu to wo kahega mein chala jau yeaha use prob nahi hoga..per wo bhi cahta hoga koi uska apna pass ho..ager mein use na batau na jau aur bad mey pata chala to bahut hurt hoga..use yea ahsan lagega..firse suru krega ki tab to chor diye they aab kyun..aur mein wo galti krna nahi cahta..bhagwan mauka diya hey to..per Abhi ko mumbai shift kaise kre..iski halat bhi to thik nahi..thori si light mey bhi..doctors se baat krke dekhta hu..per.."

he looked at Abhinash who had already moved to sleep again

"woha mumbai mey..fracture thik hone mey to kuch mahine lag jayenge tab ager use gher le ayu to Daya..Daya kuch kahega to nahi per Abhi ne usse jaise bhv kiya uske ek bad ek saath..aur Abhi bhi phir se kaise react krega..aur ager mein jan bujh k Daya ko avoid kru to dono ko hi odd lagega..tch..nahi tab taq to Nidhi ajayegi..waisa kuch hua to Nidhi aur yea.."

he stopped

"kya mein khud Abhi ko sahi nahi prove ker raha hu..mujhe kya aab sach mey Abhinash ki koi fiqar nahi..mein use bas nam ke liye.."

he shook his head and pulled out his phone and dialed someone

"ha Daya..wo ek baat krni hey.."

"haa bolo..per achanaq kya hua.."

"ACP sir ka call aya tha.." he explained the whole

Daya said confusingly "haan to doctors se baat kro shift krne ki bareme..itna pareshan kyun ho rahe ho?"

"nahi ager shift kiya bhi to wo hospital mey kitne din rahega.."

"mein kuch smjha nahi..kyun humare gher ko kya hua.."

"nahi kuch nahi per..dekh wo mein..kuch nahi..tu ek kaam kr tu wo bureau pahuch k mere files dekh k aur Rajat se baat keke report bana dey mein parsu pahuchunga to tab report banane ki time.."

"ek minute wo report mein bana dunga per tum pehle yea batao tumhara problem kya hey"

"kya?"

"tum Abhinash ko mumbai se dur kyun rakhna cahte ho?uski shadi ki bad bhi jab meine kaha kuch din ke liye bulau tum tal gaye aab bhi avoid kr rahe ho problem kya hey?"

"mumbai se nahi..humare gher se"

"per kyun?"

"mein firse uss sbki repeat nahi cahta..Abhi ne jo behave tere saath kiya tha..tu ager maaf bhi kr dey kuch cheez a kabhie..aur use bhi firse ajeeb lagega ki ek waqt jo serf uska haq tha wo aise bat..mera mtlb.."

"tumhara mtlb mujhe smjhao mat..tumne asal mey khud ko atak k rakha hey..tumhe choice nahi diya gaya per tumne soch liya ki tumhe choose krna hey balance nahi krna..kahi na kahi tum sach mey aj mey itne involve ho gaye ki Abhinash tumhara kal ban ke reh gaya hey.."

"Daya tum.."

"mein galat nahi smjh raha hu Abhijeet..tum mere smne Abhinash ki bat krna taq avoid kr jate ho..uski shadi ki liye kharid dari ki aur mujhe tab bhi nahi dikhaya kiu..chori ki tumne..apne bhai ke liye kuch kharidna gunah hey?"

"mein vul gaya.."

"nahi ager vul gaye hote fir jab meine kaha yea kya hey tum kehte arey hann vul gaya yea to Abhinash ki hey..per tumne kaha tha yea..kuch nahi chor wo..ise bhul jana nahi kehte Abhijeet..tumhe kyun lagta hey Abhinash ko leke aab bhi gila hey mujhe?asal mey to mujhe kabhie usse shikayet thi nahi..dukh tha dard tha narajgi nahi thi.."

"usne..jo..mein khud use bhula.."

"kya kiya usne..yeahi na ki jo haq uska hey use wo batna nahi caha..to?aab mein kisi aur se itni hi close ho jau aise hi tumhare sare haq use de du tum bhangra karoge?"

Abhijeet smiled.. "kya yaar.."

"aur kya kiya usne kaha ki bhaiya mere sath bangalore chalo..to?ager tumhare yaddash kabhie jati hi nahi aur wo kahi dusre seher mey practise krta nahi kehta ki bhaiya mujhe akela nahi rehna aap ayo..mera transfer hoga to mein nahi cahunga ki Abhijeet ka bhi yeahi trnsfr ho to kitna acha hoga..fir galat kaha tha..jaise tumne uske itne sal miss kiye totally usne bhi to kiye..per usne dur se hi sahi dekha ki bhaiya aur dur jarahe..kisi aur ki..to use bura lagna galat hey?"

"Daya mein.."

"ek minute..tum bas mere logic ka jawab doge apna wo nahi thik nahi bol ke muh nahi firoge..haan aur lastly usne mujhe..anath..uss din sach mey bura laga tha per ager uske liye itni din shikwa shikayet pal rakhne cahiye fir to mujhe aur tumhe baat hi nahi krni cahiye"

"kya?mtlb"

"meine bhi tumhari sbse jyada dard ki jagah ko kureda tha..wo bhi bas kisi bahar wale ki kehne pey.."

"wo to tumne shaq.."

"wohi to..utne sal ki dosti ki bad bas ek shaq ki liye meine kya kiya tha..aur Abhinash ne to bina kisi rishte ki bas gusse mey ake sach bola tha..jhut nahi kaha tha usne,..fir.."

Abhijeet remained silent

"Abhijeet tum uski reaction se jyada khud ki reaction pey pareshan ho..tum balance nahi kr parahe ho..tum jyada conscious ho ki kya kahu kya bolu yea bolu to kya sochega..ispey kya hoga..itne conscious to tum hq ki smne bhi nahi hote ho..aur humare smne..tumhe lgta hey mere smne Abhinash ki bat karoge to mujhe bura lagega?aur tum jabrdsti khud ko rokoge to kya acha lagega?Abhinash ko dikhake mujhse baat nahi karoge to use sach mey lagega ki uska haq laut aya?use kahoge duty ke liye mumabi jarahe per use nahi laoge use khushi hogi?yea use laoge kahoge ki tum jaldi laut ayoge uske liye to acha lagega?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "Daya wo manega?"

"mujhe kya pata..ager tum manana caho to manega yea pata hey.."

"aab tu tang mat khich..per sun na.."

"bolo"

"umm fir Abhi ko hospital mey nahi na.."

"pls Abhijeet yea apna formula sab pey mat lagao..yea doctor ko decide krne do.."

"yea mera formula hey?acha?"

"mujhe kaam hey"

Abhijeet cut the call laughing

he turned found Abhinash looking at him

Abhijeet looked down looking embarrassed..

Abhinash sighed "Daya bhai ko kahiye phone mey thora ahista baat kre..yeaha taq awaj arahi thi..iss per koi criminal nahi hey.."

"sorry wo tumhari neend khul gayi.."

"nahi pyas lagi thi isliye..wo aap Nidhi ko ek bar.."

"haa mein laga deta hu..per tum..baat.."

"aap loudspeaker mey de dijiye taki screen light na lage mein kr lunga.."

Abhijeet aftr giving him water followed the order and said "baat kro mein ata hu"

"nahi thik hey asehi baat.."

Abhijeet gave him a look..Abhinash literraly turned red

Abhijeet moved out..directly towards the doctors cabin

 **pls R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**GD** arey dada kya baat hey aapko acha laga..mujhe laga tha u wl feel bored..thnk u

 **SHZK** arey wah meri mehnat safal hui..aapko jo pasand aya..

 **GUEST** abhinash nidhi convo..yaar aab to kuch a nahi raha bad mey ek chotu scene de dungi dono ki bich

 **SRI, SHRUTI, PRIYA, DRIZZLE, SALMAZHV, GUEST, D, MISTIC MORNING, MASOOMA, ABHIJEETEYE, GUEST** thnk u

now lets continue

Aftr speaking with doctor Abhijeet came back to Abhinash room but knocked

"Kaun?" a hesitant voice came from inside

Abhijeet entered with "baat ho gayi?"

Abhinash nodded "aapko knock krne ki jarurat nahi thi.."

Abhijeet didn't replied but sat on the couch relaxly "kal tumhare baki test ho jayega"

Abhinash nodded

Abhijeet looked down..He desperately wants to talk..Anything rubbish is ok..

But he wants to talk

Abhinash is lying with close eyes, pressing his head with left hand

He wants to know this Abhinash..And for that they need to speak..

Abhijeet took a deep breath and got up, sat beside the bed

Abhinash though sensed his presence didn't gave any reaction

Abhijeet removed his hand and started pressing Abhinash's forehead softly

Abhinash opened his eyes "mein thik hu aap.."

Abhijeet glared "ankh bandh"

Abhinash followed the order

Abhijeet remembered the complain of Abhinash that he never cared to know anything about his job Dream career

Abhijeet started in casual tone "waise tumhara research kitna agey barah?"

Abhinash again opened his eyes "kya?"

"wo research..kitna agey barah?"

"wo..aab testing level pey hey"

Abhijeet can sense Abhinash feeling odd but carried on

"waise yea research hey kis cheez pey?"

Abhinash smiled "aapko achanaq criminals ko chor ispey interest agaya?"

"haa..nahi..interest nahi..wo..haan..bas wo.."

Abhinash smiled strangely and looked away, trying to hide his eyes

Abhijeet gulped in large amount of air

"bas khwais hui ki apne bhai ki sapno ko pehchan lu"

Abhinash looked back to Abhijeet with a jerk

"arey jhatka lag jayega na..aram se"

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet fr few moments "mera sapna to bas ek pehli ko suljhana hey.." his voice turned Dreamy "humare dimaag ki pehli ko..science to bas dimaag manta hey usise decision making hota hey..usimey feelings..usime yadein banti hey usimey kho jati hey..per iss pehli ko koi pura sulajh paya..mein bas smjhna cahta hu..taki firse sb chut na jaye"

Abhijeet felt a sharp pain in his heart, he didn't replied but his fingers started moving in Abhinash's hair

Abhinash can feel a jerk in his whole body..some reshaping inside

he too now wants to blurt out..nothing particular but everything

"pata hey mein ek friendly microorganism ki species develop krne ki koshish mey hu jo humara nerves brain aur sare neurological problem ko heal krne mey help krega..brain ki sujan nerve ka dab jana sab..isse paralysis bhi thik ho payega.."

Abhijeet smiled lovingly "sach?fir to bahut kaam ki cheez hey.."

Abhinash nodded and tried to sit up,

Abhijeet adjusted the pillows and helped him to lie in half sit position

Abhinash continued "pata hey kaafi cases mey sar pey chot lagne se nerve dab jati hey..ager woha koi microorganism nerve ko bahut jyada activate kr dey to wo wapas thik ho skta hey..fir jab brain cells damage ho jaye ager wohi microorganism unn cells ko pura bikherne hi na dey..aur.." he continued saying

Abhijeet was looking at his face

he is looking so excited, he can find his small long lost brother in this pair of eyes..

"pata hey ager mein successful ho gaya na to dimaag ki sujan bhi kam kr payega yea..fir.."

he suddenly stopped and looked down

"fir?kisiko itna akela larna nahi parega hey na?"

Abhinash close his eyes tightly..

Abhijeet too remained silent

the silence was broken by the phone ringer

Abhijeet picked up the cell found Nidhi calling

"Nidhi ka call"

Abhinash didn't look up, Abhijeet received the call "ha Nidhi yea lo Abhinash se"

"bhaiya..unhe keh dijiye India mey humare company se jo representative hey Mr. James wo unse milne jarahe kal subha 8 baje ok mein bad mey baat krti hu"

Abhijeet can hear someone calling her so she cut the call

"Abhinash koi Mr. James tumse kal subha milne arahe hey"

Abhijeet said and was about to get up heard "mujhe nahi milna kisise"

he scowled "mtlb kyun?"

"wo James hume jo company finance kr raha hey hospital ki sath wo..uska representative hey"

"to?"

"mein aise nahi mil skta unse bas..aap Nidhi ko bolo mana kr dey"

Abhijeet really looked confused

"aise nahi mil sakte mtlb.."

"bas nahi mil skta.."

"kyun? Tum doctor ho to tumhara hath payer nahi tut sakta kya?"

"haa to hath payer tutta na..roshni se problm..kya (his voice turned wet) kahunga mein..mein aab..meine Nidhi taq ko nahi bataya..(his voice chocked) mein aab kabhie wo kam complete hi nahi kr paunga..yeahataq kisise socially milne ki kabil taq nahi..ek andhere kamre mey din gujarni hogi..dekhiye kaise kamra andhera kr rakha apne..rat ko bas wo dim light..mein aise milunga unse.."

Abhijeet sat beside him "Abhi.."

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet, who wiped the tears "arey ager kisiko kisi accident se koi problm ho gayi ho..to wo kya apni jindegi ko wohi rok ley?ager Nidhi ki sath aisa kuch hota to tum use leke sharam mehsus krte?"

Abhinash looked at him "pata nahi..mein to asehi hu..ek bar pehle bhi to yeahi sb kiya..sayed isiliye aab mujhe ahsas dilane ke liye.."

"nahi..ek mauka dene ke liye..aur meine kaha na yea prob thik ho jayega fir?"

"per mein unhe kya kahunga..wo.."

"kuch kehna nahi hoga..doctors keh denge ki ankh mey chot hey to wo bright light se dur rehna suggest kr rahe hey..thik hey?"

Abhinash didn't seem convinced

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder, he just nodded

then softly touched his own cheeks.. Unshaven face, unmanaged hair..

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly

Abhinash noticed "nahi bas mein..kuch nahi"

a smile automatically came on Abhijeet's lips

 **"bhaiya aapne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi taiyar hona hey na"**

 **"ha to 15 min hey ja nahake taiyar ho ja"**

 **"arey 15min mey kaise?mujhe achese taiyar hona tha na..warna acha nahi dikhunga na.."**

 **"hey bhagwan..tu mera bhai hey ki behen?acha aja idher..nahale fir mein achese taiyar kr dunga"**

 **"aur aap aapko bhi achese taiyar hona hey na?"**

 **Abhijeet scanned the 9years old properly "kyun tera nak kat jayega?"**

 **"kyun mera nak kaise katega?koi nak lene ayega to aap use maroge nahi?"**

 **"arey mein keh raha hu mein taiyar na hou to sahab ki ijjat utar jayegi?"**

 **"haan..sab kahenge na Abhinash ki bhaiya ko sajna sabarna bhi nahi ata" Abhijeet's eyes doubled up**

 **"sajna..savarna..mein.." he shook his head and turned strict "aab bura pitega tu..chal ja nahake aya..ja..."**

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash who is sitting with extra sad face

"hmm huliya ka kuch krna hoga"

Abhinash heard the murmur but not clearly so looked up, Abhijeet said "jee?"

"kuch nahi..8baje wo ayenge"

Abhinash nodded

Abhijeet was feeling really light in heart.

Abhinash noticed his expressions, his mind went back to past

 **a 8year old child is sitting on bed beside another boy lying on bed**

 **the landline rang**

 **he received the call "ha ma bhaiya ko aab bhi bukhar hey aap kab ayogi?"**

 **...**

 **"jaldi ajao na"**

 **...**

 **"acha"**

 **he cut the call and came back to bed**

 **found his brother opening his eyes "bhaiya.."**

 **"hmm"**

 **"aapko dard ho raha hey?aap pani piyoge?aap ko bhukh lagi hey?"**

 **now Abhijeet opened his eyes properly**

 **"Abhi..tu aab taq baitha hey?khana nahi khaya na?"**

 **"mujhe nahi khana..aap bolo na aap ko dard.."**

 **Abhijeet cut him softly "mein bilkul thik hu beta..aur ma bhi thori der mey ajayegi..aab tu jake khale..mera acha bhai hey na?"**

 **"mein khaunga per ek shart.."**

 **"hein?khane mey bhi shart.."**

 **"hmm mein yeahi khana leke ayunga aur aap bhi mere saath khaoge"**

 **"Abhi..mein uth nahi paunga beta..bahut..acha tu le aya"**

 **"aapko uthna nahi hey..aap aise hi raho mein khila dunga na" and he moved away**

 **soon came back with a plate and tearing the roti he forwarded it to Abhijeet..**

 **A very content smile came on Abhijeet's lips..as if he is feeling this the happiest moment in his 17years of life**

today Abhinash can feel this smile much same to that..

He too got a peace inside

.

.

.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully..aftr dinner Abhijeet got up "tum aram se so jao..kal subha ajaunga aur nurse hogi yeaha thora bhi prob ho to bula lena khud hoshiyari mat dikhana"

"aap 8baje taq ajaoge na?"

unintentionally Abhijeet said "kyun James ki smne ayu to tumhe embarrassment..."

but he stopped seeing Abhinash's eyes

Abhinash closes his eyes "kuch cheezo ke liye mauka nahi milta.."

Abhijeet felt angry on himself, why he is again popping up these issues..

He sighed and patted Abhinash head softly "ajaunga kal..8 baje se pehle.."

and moved out..

Abhinash sighed deeply trying to sleep..

Abhijeet walked out of the hospital

he was walking towards the cab stand..

"kal uske test wagera ho jaye fir doctor se shifting ki baat krni hogi per Abhi is baat ko kaise lega.."

suddenly he remember something "kal sahab ki hulia ka kuch krna hoga..unshaven look se to bara chir hey..pata nahi kaha ka sehzada banne ki irade se aya tha.."

he hired a cab and moved to house

here in Mumbai Daya looked around the house and then moved to Abhijeet's room

pulled down a packed carton from the

and opened it

these are the photos and memories Abhijeet brought from Bangalore aftr his transfer

Daya started fetching things in it

he smiled imagining the content smile over Abhijeet's face aftr sorting out this tug of war within himself

.

.

.

Abhinash's sleep broke feeling a soft hand pressing his head

he frowned and moved his head

Abhijeet smiled "Abhi..8 bajne wale hey na?"

but Abhinash just gave a nod

"beta James milne ayega na aj?fresh nahi hona usse pehle?"

now Abhinash opened his eyes "oh no..mere dimaag se nikal kiya tha..mein"

he tried to get up..

Abhijeet restricted him "umm..baitho..nurse ati hi hogi..aur.."

he noticed Abhinash touching his cheeks..

Abhijeet jerked his head and kept a bag on the table

"yea?"

Abhijeet didn't reply but pulled out a beard trimmer

the nurse also came in "sir wo DR. Srivastav ko freshen up hona hey.."

Abhijeet nodded "aap rakh dijiye mein dekh lunga.."

Abhinash looked down and aftr nurse left said "mein kr lunga..aap jaiye.."

Abhijeet gave a look and moved back to couch

Abhinash tried but being a right handed man he is not so used with the left hand so left the try..

Abhijeet who was studying his effort said "aab already 7:30 baj chuke hey thora aur koshis krna hey?"

Abhinash looked down, Abhijeet came forward and made him lean back.. Started his job, he was applying the shaving foam on his face **"arey... jaldi kar beta... skul ko dair ho jaye gi..."**

 **Abhijeet who was sitting at breakfast looked at the closed door and shook his head , then said while standing up "maa me dekhta hun..."**

" **han ja k dekh na zara .. ye larka aaj bhi dair karwaye ga,,,"**

 **Abhijeet at first knock the door but then he entered in side. There he found Abhinash sleeping in sitting posture with the toothbrush in his hand and toothpaste was stick around his mouth . he irritated move forward and shake him.**

" **utho...Abhi... skul jana hai na.. utho jaldi.."**

" **bhaiyya soney do na.. bas panch minute..."**

 **Abhijeet grabbed his arm and shake him again "utho,.. nahi to late ho jao ge..."**

" **unnnn..."Abhinash slightly opened his eyes but closed again.**

 **now Abhijeet made him stand force fully and him in washroom. He opened the tap and cleaned his mouth . Abhinash was continuously "uhunnn.. soney do na plz.. muje nai jana plz"**

 **but Abhijeet started applying soap on his face . He hold Abhijeet's hand in order to stop him**

Abhinash hold Abhijeet's hand . He looked at him . Abhinash immediately left his hand with "sorry"

Abhijeet managed to speak "sahi se betho thori dair..."

aftr ending Abhijeet gave Abhinash a praising look "lo aab thik?"

Abhinash is looking down looking embarrassed

Abhijeet was about to say something but his phone rang and seeing the caller id he just said "Abhie aya", received the call with "hello sir.."

and moved out

Abhinash sat in bit more comfortable position and soon his wait ended with the sound of the boots

.

.

.

Aftr ending the call Abhijeet moved towards Abhinash room but stopped at the door..a strange hesitation is forming in his mind..

If James is still in will Abhinash like his entry?

He can get uncomfortable with his presence isn't it so? then..

Abhijeet was about to turn when heard a tired call of "bhaiyaa"

Abhijeet entered inside with bit fast step

Abhinash is lying on bed closing his eyes..

"pata hey James ne mujhe ek document sign krne ko diya aur light bhi on kr diya..use pata chal gaya DR.. Abhinash aab khud ek patient hey dusro ka kya dawa nikalenge.."

"kuch kaha usne yea apne aap tum bakwas krne lage?"

hearing the stern tone Abhinash didn't carry on but sighed

soon Doctor enters Abhinash room with his reports

Abhinash is lying with close eyes and Abhijeet was sitting on couch working in tab

Abhijeet noticed doctor and got up "haa doctor reports kya kehta hey?"

Abhinash too opened his eyes

"DR. Srivastav ko mild traumatic brain injury hua hey iss scan ki mutabik unki optic nerves pey bhi asar hua hey..per hume kuch aur test krna hey spcly unki eyes ki wo yea jo light se problem face kr rahe iss bareme exact reason ki pata krne ke liye"

Abhijeet nodded "haa to test kijiye"

"hume iskiliye pure dark room mey unki ankho mey roshni.."

Abhinash interrupted "per doctor mein to ankh roshni mey khol hi nahi paraha fir?"

"I knew doctor per aap bhi jante hey kuch test mey willpower bhi matter krta hey.."

Abhinash is looking too restless..but didn't reply

Abhijeet noticed him "aap ready kijiye test ka sab.."

doctor nodded and was About to move but stopped "aap iss sab test ki bad DR. Srivastav ko shift kr skte hey bahar ambulance ready hey"

Abhijeet smiled

aftr doctor left Abhinash said in meek tone "shift?"

"hmm..Mumbai mey"

"haan aapki duty mey bahut prob.."

Abhijeet sighed..he really don't knew when this wall between them will fall

aftr about half an hour the nurse came with two ward boys and a wheelchair

ward boys came with wheel chair and hold Abhinash . He glance at the wheel chair. A strange expression came in his eyes. Abhijeet wants to .. but then he pulled himself back. Abhinash noticed well the gestures of his bhaiya.. but didn't show any reaction and silently sat on wheel chair. Ward boy move ahead to hold the handle but.. Abhijeet goes at the back and hold the wheel chair and slowly started pushing it forward

Abhinash looked back at Abhijeet who was already looking at him said softly "thik se baitho..bahar light bhi hoga.."

Abhinash sat in comfortable position and closed his eyes

They reached the examination room and he was shifted to exam chair

Abhijeet was about to move out but heard "b..bhaiya..aap rukenge?mtlb..wo.."

Abhijeet came near and nodded, then looked at doctor who assured him

Abhinash looked around..totally dark room, he felt his heartbeat increasing…soon the examination started

Abhinash who was leaning back on chair with closed eyes heard the doctor as

"aab apni ankhein... dheere dheere kho liye..."

Abhinash started opening his eyes but then he move his hand here and there to grab something fr support when felt a soft grip on his shoulder.

DR. said "DR. Abhinash... open your eyes..."

Abhinash opened his eyes slowly and a bright light welcomed him. He covered his eyes with : nai.. DR. looked at Abhijeet who nodded and said "ankhein khol lo.. kuch nahi ho ga..."

Abhinash removed his hand from his eyes and .. Again a bright light ... now he shook his head "ahh pls doctor nahi ho raha hey"

Abhijeet who was standing at the back now came in front of Abhinash and said while removing his hand from eyes.

"kuch nahi hua... dekho.. bas chota sa test hai..kuch nahi.. "

Abhinash opened his eyes slowly Abhijeet stood aside and grabbed his palm Abhinash averted his gaze from light to him he nodded. Abhinash again turned to the light Doctor started examining . After just one minute Abhinash again shook his head with "nahi... jalan ..ho rahi hai.. sar mein dard ..bhaiya,... Abhijeet patted his head softly : beta bas.. kuch nahi hua... bas thori dair... bhaiya.. ye roshni..."

"dekh bas do mint or.."

he was patting his back

Aftr two three seconds Abhinash grabbed his head with "ahhhh"

Abhijeet looked at doctor then pressed his shoulder "Abhi.."

"sarr mey dard..ahh..light.."

doctor hurriedly turned off the lights then turned to Abhijeet who was ruffling Abhinash's hair and said "aap aiye zara..."

Abhinash slowly looked up "bh..aiya.."

"mein abhie ata hu..hmm?"

he nodded and again closed his eyes leaning back feeling exhausted

"dekhiye DR. Srivastav ki yea complain photophobia ki wajase hey"

"photophobia?yea.."

"bright light se problm hoti hey..unki brain injury se yea problm suru hua..visual impact.."

"iski mtlb treatment to hey na?"

"jee jarur..eyes ko filal rest dijiye aur meds hey brain injury heal up ki..wo heal ho jaye fir bas thora follow up eye treatment ki.."

"doctor kya ilaj guaranteed hey?"

"haan officer..relax..aur yea baat DR. Srivastav khud bhi jante hey.."

Abhijeet relaxed

"bt officer tab taq aankh ko jitna ho sake rest.."

"jee jarur.."

"aur haath ki aur ankle ki fracture ko bhi time lagega.."

"haa wo to..lagna hi hey"

the doctor gave an assuring nod and moved

here nurse brought out the wheelchair with Abhinash

Abhinash closed his eyes very tightly to avoid the light which causes a pain in his head. Abhijeet who was coming towards the examination room move forward and said "ankhein dheere se band karo.. nahi to or dard ho ga.. Abhinash only utters "jee..."

he closed his eyes and leaned back on chair. and they move to parking lot . Abhijeet placed the medicine bag on back seat, ward boys helped Abhinash to get in ambulance..Abhinash bit his lips feeling a pressure on his limbs..Abhijeet softly grabbed his hand with "payer pey pressure mat dalo.."

Sensing the touch a tear Drop rolled down Abhinash's eyes. Abhijeet wipe his own tear and settle in the car.

After some minutes he glance at Abhinash and found him sitting with restlessness on his face

Abhijeet bit his lip and then signaled the Driver and ward boy about the radio

the song started

 **YUN HI CHALA CHAL RAHI**

 **YUN HI CHALA CHAL RAHI**

 **KITNI HASEEN HAI YE DUNIYA...**

 **CHOR SAREY JHAMELEY**

 **DEKH PHOOLON K MELEY**

 **BARI RANGIN HAI YE DUNIYA..**

after sometime it became a duet because Abhinash also started humming.

 **YE RAASTA HAI KEH RAHA AB MUJH SE..**

 **MILNEY KO HAI KOI KAHIN AB TUJH SE.**

After some seconds Abhinash felt the other voice no more so automatically stopped.

Abhijeet said "ab kafi acha ga lete ho..."

Abhinash replies forgetting present "pehle bhi gata tha aap ko smjh nahi ata tha.."

"pehle itna acha nahi gatey they na..."

"ap to bohat acha gatey they na jese...?"

"At least koi darr k neend se uth nahi jata tha.."

"Wo ek accident tha.."

"Acha?"

Abhinash jerked his head making a face

then again leaned back feeling smiley glances from the ward boy..but then feeling a total silence he slightly open his eye and looked at Abhijeet who was staring at him.

seeing his attention there , Abhijeet Averted his gaze to the road


	4. Chapter 4

**SHZK** aww itne sare dhamake kiye meine..mujhe to pata hi nahi tha..hehe

 **Sariya** thnks fr liking that call

 **GD** daya ko ura k wo maja nahi aya so apke bhai ko wapas le ayi..lets c if i can do justice to this trio

 **Guest** i have imagined someone as Abhinash, u can have a look at the cover picture

 **Dips** thnks fr ur wonderful review

 **DOSTIFAN, HAMDARD DUO, GUEST, PINKY, ABHIJEETEYE, SALMAJHV, DRIZZLE, CIDATS, MISTIC MORNING, PRIYA, MASOOMA** thank you

Abhinash felt someone calling him, he tried to open his eyes but the bright light blinded him

he heard a well known voice "DR. lights ko thora dim kr dijiye pls.."

some instructions were given..

The voice again said "yea rahe Abhinash ki reports..per doctor itni gehri neend kaise so gaya yea ambulance mey?sab thik to hey..mtlb shifting ki wajase kuch.."

"relax officer..inhe uss hospital se sedative de ke hi veja gaya tha isliye aise so gaye..bcz journey mey jerks wagera se dard hone ki chances thi aur raste mey light se bhi affect ho skta tha.."

"jee..per sab thik hey na?"

"haan sab thik hey..waise bhi aaphi ka bhai hey aap to mahine mey ek bar yeaha ke chaqqar laga hi lete hey to inhone aapki record torne ki soch liya wo bhi ek bar mey"

both doctor and Abhijeet heard a muffled giggle

the doctor said "lijiye aab to yea uth bhi gaye..aap log batein kijiye.."

the doctor was about to move but Abhinash opened his eyes properly and asked "waise doctor yea sab heal up hone mey kitna waqt lagega?"

"kyun aapko bhi Abhijeet jee ki tarah vagna hey?"

Abhijeet looked here and there totally embarrassed, Abhinash looked at him from corner of his eyes then back to the old doctor "nahi..mein khud doctor hu..to vagne ka bura natija pata hey..per fir bhi.."

the doctor turned serious "aapki ankle bone lagvag 7weeks mey near to normal ajayega per hath ki fracture Abhie kuch sahi se kaha nahi ja sakta..aur brain injury ka to.."

Abhinash interrupted "minimum 3 mahina fir yea ankh ka alag.."

"around 4mnths total"

"utne din yeaha.."

"nahi nahi..bas ek hafta fir aap gher ja sakte hey per complete rest.."

Abhinash smiled "mtlb mein apne gher ja sakunga"

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash..

The doctor shook his head "per har week check up pey ana hoga aur bahut jyada rest..per Abhijeet..aap aur Daya jee to din var bahar hi rehte hey fir..thora problem.."

before Abhijeet can answer Abhinash cut the doctors words "nahi problm nahi hoga"

the doctor nods and move out "chaliye mein apne round pey nikalta hu..khyal rakhna"

aftr he left a silence prevailed fr few moments, then Abhinash asked "kal aapki duty hey na?"

Abhijeet was frowning looking at his phone just nodded

"to aap gher jaiye..kal subha nikalna hoga to..aj bahut vaga dauri hui.."

"hmm..tumhare dinner ki bad chala jaunga.."

"nurse hey na..I will manage"

Abhijeet looked up, then nodded and got up

but as he was about to open cabin door but someone pushed it from other side and a smiling face peeped in "ajau?"

Abhinash looked at door, a smile came on his lips

Abhijeet frowned "iss waqt yeaha kyun mandra rahe ho?"

"arey milne aya hu Abhinash se aur.."

he entered completely "pizza bhi laya hu"

he sat on the tool beside bed and forwarded the box

Abhinash smiled "per Daya bhai pizza.."

he looked at Abhijeet who is looking at Daya and Abhinash with strangest expression

Daya gave him an innocent smile "boss tum bhi baitho..wo mein inn dino apna banaya khana khake thaq gaya to socha pizza party.."

"yea tumhe pizza party ki venue lagta hey tujhe?"

Daya gave a wide grin

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and sat on the couch

Daya gave him a meaningful nod and turned back to Abhinash "kya hua? Meine to suna tha tumhe pizza pasand hey..hospital se laut ke aksar pizza khake hi rat ka quota pura kr lete they.."

"aapko.." automatically his eyes travelled to Abhijeet

he always thought Abhijeet didn't notice him, didn't care about small details of him..but..

He looked away..

Daya noticed it well so said in meaningful tone "tumhe to pata hey Abhijeet nahi khata pizza..use iski smell se prob hoti hey?"

Abhinash looked at Daya..he didn't knew that..when Abhijeet was at Bangalore he offered him but as he denied he took that otherwise..

In their childhood these things were not so common and so they have missed..and when they were elder they totally missed each other

Abhinash murmured "mujhe nahi pata tha.."

Daya silently kept looking at Abhinash

Abhijeet took a deep breath and changed the topic "tum dono ki to pizza party hogi mere liye kuch hoga yea tumhare banaya sara hua khana hi.."

"arey don't worry yeaha se nikal ke hum dono pastry party bhi krenge na.."

Abhinash unintentionally said out "aap iski bad pastry bhi khayenge?pet mey jagah.."

Abhijeet gave a smile "tumhe nahi pata?iska pet store room hey..sare type ka kabar fit ho jata hey.."

simentenously two voice raised "Abhi.."

and "bhaiya aap bhi na.."

and all three laughed out loud..

But soon Abhijeet and Abhinash both stopped..

Daya sighed and started in fresh tone "aab pizza suru kre?"

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet

Abhijeet noticed it, "khalo.."

Abhinash took the piece..Daya said in concern "tum..mtlb.."

Abhinash nodded "itna to left hand se kr hi skta hu.."

Abhijeet was keeping an eye on Abhinash said "per aram se jerk na lage"

Abhinash nodded

Daya hide a smile..

Soon they finished their pizza party and Abhijeet got up "tum aab so jao kal sham ko.."

"haan aap jaiye..mein thik hu"

Abhijeet nodded and aftr handing him the medicines moved out

Daya too got up, Abhinash stopped him "bhai.."

Daya looked at Abhinash "hmm?"

"apne mujhe maaf kiya na?sach mey?"

Daya gave a genuine smile and softly ruffled his hairs "mujhe tumse koi shikayet nahi hey..bilkul bhi nahi..koi itne cute chote bhai se naraj ho skta hey?"

Abhinash smiled teary eyed.. "aur bhaiya?"

"tumhe kisne kaha tumhare bhaiya tumse naraj hey?"

Abhinash looked down

Daya sat beside him "tumhe pata hey na wo kharoos hey?"

Abhinash shook his head in no, "reserved aur strict hey"

"lo..jab pata hey fir?kuch cheezo mey jab gap ajata na use fill krne mey time lagta hey..sahi hey na?"

Abhinash nodded

"to yea mat socho ki wo gussa hey..aur gussa hoga bhi kyun?tumhe haq hey usse naraj hone ki..aab koi apna haq mange to uspey gussa krna cahiye kya?"

Abhinash kept staring at Daya

Daya patted his cheeks "to yea sab mat socho aur jldi thik ho jao..hmm"

he nods

"chalo gdnt..aram se so jao.."

"gdnt..aap jaiye..bhaiya wait kr rahe honge"

Daya nodded patting his arm and moved out

found Abhijeet standing just outside the door

"tum gaye nahi?mujhe laga gari mey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya then said in chocked voice "thnks..tum..tumne.."

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet bit his lips, Daya pressed his palms "chalo"

both moved towards car, sitting inside Abhijeet just throw back his head

Daya sat on Driving seat and looked at Abhijeet

"Abhi?"

"Daya mein sach mey rishto ki mamlo mey ek failure hu..mujhe rishte nibhana ata hi nahi"

"acha?18saal se kya kr rahe ho?"

"Daya per wo bhi to mera bhai hey na?galat ho skta hey per.."

"firse sochne lage wo sab?yea galat hey ka keera jab taq dimaag mey hoga tum kabhie khud ko mauka nahi de sakoge..bas dil se yea baat nikal do aur khud ko mauka do"

Abhijeet nodded "hmm.."

"acha pastry.."

"nahi gher chal..sach mey thaqan ho rahi hey..kal subha nikalna hey..file to kr di na?"

Daya nodded and started the car

reaching home Abhijeet got inside and Daya was still out parking the car

Abhijeet turned on the lights and was about to move to the lounge but stopped..

The photo frame on side table no more contains the early era duo picture it is replaced by a picture of small Abhinash hugging Abhijeet from behind, the wall picture just beside the stairs of Daya taking the award is no more but there is the picture of Abhinash receiving certificate of MBBS..where from earth Daya got this photo?

The photo collage on the wall opposite to door is also edited and along with duo Abhinash's one two picture is present there

only the team picture is enact..and Abhijeet getting award and Daya's promotion picture

Daya entered inside "boss fridge mey na daal hey aur.." seeing a most annoyed expression present on Abhijeet's face Daya looked down "wo daal.."

"dal jaye var mey..yea sab kya hey?"

"wo mein gher ko..renovate..nahi mtlb decorate.."

"kyun? Meine kaha tha krne ko? kabhie to hajar bar bolne pey bhi hath payer nahi hilate.."

"Abhi wo Abhinash ko acha.."

"tum na apne aqal pey lagam lagao..kya acha lagega?yea replacement offer chal raha hey?thik kro yea sab..aur yaad rakho mujhe ek ki kimat dusre se nahi dena..jo jo decoration ka idea hey guest room mey apply kro.."

he was about to move in but heard "ager replacement na ho ke addition ho?"

Abhijeet sighed "dekh Daya mujhe kisi rishte ki badle koi aur nahi cahiye na inn anmol pal ki kimat mey kuch aur pal..hmm?"

Daya nodded, Abhijeet moved in "mein fresh ho jata hu..tum inn sbka kuch kro fir toast bana dena..bas aur kuch nahi cahiye.."

Daya shrugged "tum bas fresh ho jao dinner ka gyan mujhpey choro..jao"

Abhijeet moved in with a smile

The days passed in its own way..small flicks of love and small moments of togetherness is bringing the two brothers nearer and Daya has mended the bridge too very smoothly with his old jovial nature..

Ten days passed already and today with due permission from doctor Abhinash is back home today

Abhinash is feeling much awkward..he had already tried to postpone this date of coming back home two times but today when doctor announced that now he is fit enough to move back home Abhijeet strictly ordered

"ready rehna sham ko tum gher ja rahe ho.."

Abhinash again tried "bhaiya wo Nidhi do haftey mey sayed ajayegi fir mein Bangalore.."

but the only reply he got is "mein 6baje taq ajaunga.."

and Abhijeet marched out

and still he didn't gathered the courage to argue with this strict avtar of Abhijeet

so he agreed..Daya too was silent

even Nidhi said over phone that he should move

and so today he is here..

With a support of crutch and Abhijeet holding him lightly Abhinash entered the house

entering inside he looked around

Abhijeet noticed the change in expressions of Abhinash so he looked at Daya, who was already looking at Abhinash

Abhinash sat on the sofa still looking at the additional photos present on the wall..

His childhood pictures and his memories..

Daya gave a look to Abhijeet and moved in with "baitho tum dono mein paani lata hu.."

but stopped as Abhinash called "Daya bhai yea sare photos aapko kaha mila?"

"mujhe?nahi yea to.."

"mujhe pata hey bhaiya ko photo wagera se allergy hey..bachpan mey bhi kabhie photo khichna ho to smile ki wajaye frown krte they wo..aur aise photos sajana yea aapko pasand hey"

Daya gave an appreciating look "aab samjh aya boss sharp shine and good observer kaise bana.."

Abhinash nodded "genetically problm hey"

Abhijeet sighed "ho gaya tum dono ka?"

both looked at him in question

"Daya fridge mey dudh hey garam kr ke do..aur tum ander chalo.."

Abhinash made a face and got up

Daya smiled.. His mind telling him "yea jo formal care hey..wo bahut jald pyar vare concern mey badal jayega..dekh lena.."

 **R and r**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUEST** yaar ph mey type krke jldi mey likhti hu to sms lingo ahi jata hey, fr dat if u think i dnt knw spellings then haan yaar ata hi nahi english..ka kare..gawar hey..

 **GD** arey dada im trying to keep it all natural, garbar ho gayi to shorry

 **PINKY, SALMAZHV, PUSH, D, SHZK, DIPS, MASOOMA, PRIYA, CD** thanks

 **now let's continue**

nearly one month passed by, Abhinash is now much easy with Daya..but Abhijeet..

They two are still very formal

Daya noticed it well but whenever he tried to speak with Abhijeet about this he avoided

Abhinash had himself discussed with the doctor, who assured seeing his improvement that he can travel in two three weeks..

His eyes are better than before, he had adjusted with his problem and trying to be okay with it..

Abhinash ended his daily call with Nidhi and kept away the phone..he don't have anything to spend the free times

he can't read nor watch TV due to this eye problem..

He is feeling bored, also bit pain in his head

he lied down on his bed trying not to concentrate on the pain, when heard a knock

he opened his eyes "yes"

Daya came inside opening the door cautiously so the light don't hit his eyes

"kaise ho.."

"thik hu..aap aj jldi agaye?"

"haa kuch meeting wagera tha to sir ne baki sbko gher vej diya"

Abhinash eyes travelled to door, Daya noticed it

"Abhijeet ko meeting mey rehna tha to wo nahi aya"

Abhinash nodded silently

Daya looked at him keenly then asked "pata hey kabhie kabhie apni feelings bolna bahut achi baat hey..kisi bhi rishte mey kuch cheezo ki ijhar jaruri hey..cahe insan ek dusre ko jitna bhi smjhe fir bhi.."

Abhinash looked at Daya then said "per wo utna asan nahi.."

"itni mushkil bhi nahi.."

Abhinash didn't reply

Daya shook his head "acha suno bahut din se ek treat due hey team ko dena tha soch raha hu kal bula lu..tum bhi enjoy kr lena haan?"

Abhinash looked down "nahi mein kaise.."

Daya frowned "kyun"

"nahi meri yea ankh..wo..sb.."

Daya said softly "doctor ne kaha hey na wo tinted theraspecs pehenoge to problm nahi hogi.."

"nahi mein thik hu..aap log jaiye.."

"aise ek kamre mey bandh hoke kab taq baithe rahoge?2mahine aur lagega minimum pura thik hone mey tumhare brain ki choto ko..tum tabtaq.."

"mein do week bad Bangalore ja raha hu..Nidhi Abhie nahi apayegi..der mahine lag jayega use..to mein tab tab Bangalore mey hi"

Daya stopped him "Abhijeet ko bataya tumne?"

Abhinash shook his head "nahi bata dunga..wo parso keh rahe they mein bahut jald travel kr paunga..unhe problm nahi hogi"

Daya sighed and started in disappointed voice "usne tumhe kahi jane ko nahi kaha Abhinash..Abhi to tumhare Australia jane ko leke..tch..tumne galat mtlb nikala.."

Abhinash kept silence

Daya got up "aj bureau se lautne ki bad baat krna..firse bina soche koi faisla mat lo jisse sb firse khtm ho"

and moved out

Abhinash stayed in his earlier position

"ager bhaiya cahte mein yeaha rahu to wo kehte na..sara din mey aap call krte ho wo kyun nahi krte?din mey ekbar bas firmly puch lete hey kuch cahiye sb thik hey..bas..aap ake batein kr skte ho wo kyun nahi..itni busy hey?nahi unke pas mere liye waqt nahi..jab Bangalore gaye they na tab tha na aab..ab to mein shikayet bhi nahi krta..dil nahi krta..jo kho gaya uske khone pey kitne din taq shikayet karu..per mera naseeb bhi dekho accident hona hi tha Australia mey hota..idher hi hona tha..aur Nidhi bhi na.."

he can feel his headache increasing..it's now another daily thing fr him..doctor said it's a mild migraine, he hid this also..

He tried to press his head but didn't get any energy so lied down

Abhijeet entered inside the house opened the coat and sat on sofa..

Daya who was already in lounge enjoying TV looked up but didn't say anything

Abhijeet noticed him "arey ek glass pani to pila.."

Daya got up came back with a glass of water and kept it on centre table moved back to his place

Abhijeet was following him through eyes "yea mausam kuch ajeeb kyun hey?"

"Abhinash ek do haftey mey Bangalore ja raha hey"

Abhijeet was sipping the water stopped and looked up "itni jldi?"

"haa tumne kaha na use wo travel kr payega to krega.."

"mein to..use laga mein use yeaha se jane ko bol raha hu?"

"nrml hey na..aab tum bureau baithe mujhe order de rahe ho ki mein call kru yea tum mere files khud kr rahe ho aur mujhe vej rahe ho ki jao usse baat kro wo akela bore ho raha hoga..yea to Abhinash ko nahi pta na..uske liye yea fact hey ki tumhe uski yeaha rehne se uncmfrtble feel ho raha hey..isliye na tum thik se baat taq nahi krte..bas khana khao dawai lo yea exercise kro kuch cahiye to bolo bas.."

Abhijeet looked down

Daya didn't continued his lecture and concentrated back on TV

aftr few seconds Abhijeet said in low voice "mujhe smjh nahi ata kya baat kru aur kaise..mtlb.."

"kyun darr lgta hey?Abhinash sher hey?"

Abhijeet smiled "nahi sher hota to darr nhi lgta..meri tarah hi hey isliye darr lgta hey..uss hatse ne bahut kuch badal diya Daya bahut kuch..aj sb yaad hey per fir bhi sb kuch thik nahi kr skta mein..bich ke kuch jo din gum hey mujhse wo khojne se darr lgta hey..apne aap se Abhinash ne unn salo mey jo jung lara uss jung ne use bahut jalaya mujhe wo sab face krne se darr lgta hey..wo jo najuk si jiddi Abhinash ko jnta tha mein wo iss majbut si self sufficient Abhinash mey kahi hey hi nahi..iss sachai ko accept krne se vagta hu mein"

Daya sighed "to fir thik hey wo jaye yeahi better"

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi..wo akela kaise rahega Bangalore mey?aab taq thik se chal nahi paraha..crutch ki sahare thora chalta to cehra dekha uske?dard se lal ho jata hey.."

Daya was looking at the tensed face of Abhijeet trying to hide the small smile

Abhijeet didnt notice the smile, and continued "Nidhi hoti to fir bhi thik..aab..aur hath ka fracture thik nahi hua..kya khayega woha?aur..Daya tum mana kro na use..at least der mahine bad jab Nidhi ajaye tab taq.."

Daya cut his words "kyun?tum kyun nahi rok skte? Abhijeet tumhe ek baat smjh nahi ati?tum dono ki beech mein yea..acha choro ager mere tumhare bich jab kuch hota hey ager Abhinash ake kuch kahe acha lagega mujhe?to tum.."

Abhijeet got up "tum TV hi dekho..mein keh deta hu filal bangalore jana nahi hoga"

"order mat kro thik se.."

"Abhie gyan diya na apne..bich mey nahi bolna cahiye"

Daya opened his mouth in awe

Abhijeet gave a angry look and moved to Abhinash's room

Daya murmured "haan bas tana marne ko keh do..always super ready"

Abhijeet stood in front of Abhinash room, the door is pushed close with all curtains Drawn

he was about to knock when heard the noise of something falling inside

he pushed the door and rushed in

Daya too heard the noise and got up, stood at the door

Abhinash was trying to move to the couch near which his phone was at charging and at this moment ringing

but the fractured ankle resisted to carry on his weight and he was about to fall

he tried to hold something fr support but only the book shelve came in his grip which give up tilting on a side and all the books fall down

This noise is only heard outside

Abhinash closed his eyes tightly but just before his body touched the floor a pair of hand grabbed him

he didnt understand anything but clutched the arms of his savior tightly, breathing heavily

Abhijeet balanced himself well, then looked at Abhinash who is still with closed eyes, face completely red

"Abhi.."

listening the soft call Abhinash opened his eyes and looking around tried to stand properly but an "ahhh..maaa.." came out of his mouth

Abhijeet grabbed him carefully "yea uchal kud kyun kr rahe they?payer ki haddi tuti hey koi choti cut nahi ayi..(he made Abhinash stand properly with his support, Abhinash left trying and made Abhijeet do it in his way) pata hey payer mey pressure parne se haddi puri dislocate ho skti hey..abhie to set hona chalu kiya abhie se"

he made him sit on the bed..Abhinash leaned back still taking heavy breaths

Abhijeet knelt and touched his leg

"bhaiya nahi"

getting the abrupt reaction Abhijeet looked up

"nahi wo yea mera payer mtlb aap"

"kya?"

"wo aap mera payer pey hath lagaye acha nahi lgta na..to"

Abhijeet shook his head and said "aur kuch?"

Abhinash not getting the meaning nodded in no

Abhijeet concentrated on the leg, slowly massaging it..then placed it on the bed adjusted a pillow and moved to couch

the phone had stopped ringing but he dscncted it from charger kept it beside Abhinash "kis mahapurush ne ise woha charge pey lagaya?"

"wo..(Abhinash looked at door) meine"

"hmm..aur bed ki pass wale switch pey kya kharabi agayi?"

"wo kuch grbr kr raha tha to"

Abhijeet handed him a glass of water with

"to tum yea stunts krna suru kr diye..Abhie set hone lagi hey haddi acha nahi lag raha hey?abhie girte aur sarr pey firse uss jagah chot ati to acha lgta hey na?kaise dctr ho?pata nahi ki woha firse chot lagna kitna dangerous ho skta hey?"

Abhijeet was saying all this while searching something from the Drawer

then came back and sat on bed..picked up Abhinash leg on his lap and started applying the balm around the bandaged area

Abhinash was looking at him silently

 **"bhaiya kal mere iss shoe se na ek bara bichu nikal aya..ager mein nahi dekhta to..wo mujhe kat leta aur aj ma fir mujhe wohi shoe parne ko keh rahi hey"**

 **Abhijeet was busy in some project of his college didnt pay attention to the ten years old brother**

 **his mother came forward "Abhi firse school na jane ki bahana mat bana chal aja..jute pehen aur chal"**

 **"nahi mujhe wo bichu wale jute nahi pehenna"**

 **"Abhi jid mat kr..jldi pehen warna.."**

 **Abhijeet looked up "ma kya hua..kyun itna daant rahi ho..aur tum..kya hua..aab kya naya bahana hey?"**

 **Abhinash stood up with hurt look on his face "bahana nai..bichu..koi meri baat nahi sunta..isse acha hota mujhe bichu hi kat leta"**

 **he moved out and sat with his shoe**

 **Abhijeet gave a questioning look to his mother**

 **"kal jab jute pehen raha tha tab jute mey ek bicchu dikha..to usne kal jo sports day ki keds hey wo pehen ke gaya..aur punishment mila..aj bhi bichu ka rag alap raha hey..kya kru mein iss larke ka smjh nahi ata.."**

 **she moved in clearly frustrated**

 **Abhijeet got up and moved to Abhinash who is still studying the shoe carefully**

 **Abhijeet sat on floor near his feet "naraj hey mera Abhi?"**

 **Abhinash looked away..**

 **"acha thik hey lo kaan pakarta hu.."**

 **Abhinash made a face**

 **Abhijeet picked his leg, and placed on lap "mein pehna deta hu jute wo bhi bichu vagake..yea dekho"**

 **he turned over the shoe and jerked it few times then started making Abhinash wear the shoe..Abhinash first studied the action carefully then asked "isse bichu sure vag jate hey na?"**

 **"haan baba..aur roj aise krke hi shoe pehenna..warna ager bichu katle to?"**

 **"to kya...aapko to bahana laga na?dard to mujhe hoga?"**

 **"aur mera yea chutku sa bhai ko dard hoga to mujhe bhi hoga na?"**

 **Abhinash made an angry face then smiled "mujhe pata hey mujhe lag jati hey to aap bhi bha bha krte ho.."**

 **"hmm bahut masti suj rahi hey..ruk..aj laut scul se fir dikhata hu bha bha**.."

Abhinash felt himself smiling

Abhijeet had already finished massaging, got up aftr placing back the leg moved to book shelf

now he is grumbling something under his breath

Abhinash looked at door, Daya is smiling

Abhinash looked back at Abhijeet, arranging books

"bhaiya..wo.."

Abhijeet looked at him

"wo sorry..agey se bina crutch nahi..aj jldi mey garbar ho gaya..sorry"

"haan yea word hey na garbar kro aur bol do.."

he came in front of bed "aur yea bangalore jane ka bhoot kaha se aya?"

Abhinash looked at Daya who shrugged, Abhijeet now noticed and looked through corner of his eyes, noticed Daya "kya hua?"

"nahi..wo aapne kaha ki mein travel kr paunga dctr ne bhi kaha to.."

"to kya travel krke dikhana hey?ain?"

"nahi mein kab taq yeaha.."

"kyun?yeaha tumhe sher valu ki bich rehna par raha hey?"

"nahi mein apne gher jane ki soch raha tha, bas..mere rehne se aap ko bhi to problm"

"mere problm dekhne ki jimmedari tumhe kisine diya?"

Abhinash stayed silent, Daya patted his head in disappointment

"Nidhi ane ki bad hi jaoge..tab taq yeahi raho..jyada self respect mey chot aye to kiraya de dena"

and Abhijeet moved out with angry steps giving a deadly glare over Daya

Daya sighed and entered inside, Abhinash is looking down at his lap

Daya sat in front of him "tum Abhijeet ki batoo ko..tumhe to pata hey.."

"nahi..thik hey..ager mein jid krke jao aur yea problem barr jaye to Nidhi to anahi payegi unhe hi ulta aur problm ho jayega.."

"Abhinash Abhijeet ne isliye nahi kaha,use fiqar hey isliye.."

"isliye kya bhai?isliye kabhie ek bar mujhse thik se baat nahi krte?isliye bas..choriye..waise bhi mein hu bhi isi layek.."

Daya tried to say something, but didnt get what to say so got up and moved out

he moved to Abhijeet's room and entered with angry look

heard Abhijeet speaking over call "thik hey kal sham ko vej dijiyega"

he cut the call found Daya standing

"kya hua aise mujhe ghur kyun rahe ho?"

"yea sab kya tha?"

"electrician ko call kiya wo bed ki pass wale..waise tune lagaye they na sofa wale plug pey charge?"

"haan mujhe nahi pata tha na yea chot ki sath uchal kud krna bhi genetical habit hey.."

Abhijeet looked away Daya continued "waise mein tumhare phone call ka nahi puch raha tha yea jo Abhinash se jis tarah se baat ki tumne.."

"haa to sabashi dene layek kaam kiya usne?ager gir jata to? brain injury cahe jitne mild ho hey to brain ki baat na..firse chot ati to?yea sarr pey thora yeaha woha lag jane se kya hota hey jhel chuka hu mein..aab taq bed se utar ki room ki dusre end taq nahi ja paraha hey per janab ko bangalore jana hey..itni self respect haan?"

Daya murmured in quiet audible tone "akhir bhai kiska hey?"

Abhijeet just gave a angry look and turned away

Daya said in calm voice "aj jab tum care kr rahe they Abhinash bahut khush tha, aise na bol ke pyar se bol dete to.."

Abhijeet looked down "mujhe khud pey bahut gussa araha tha..mein din var mey usse thori der bhi baith k baat taq nahi krta,use kuch jarurat hey yea nahi kuch khyal nahi rakhta.."

"aur apni bharas uspey nikal diya bah"

Abhijeet looked down..silent

Daya sat on the couch said in light tone "waise tum kafi ache massage kr lete ho dekha meine"

Abhijeet smiled "aise bol raha hey jaise khud kabhie mujhse seva kerwaya hi nahi.."

Daya grinned

Abhijeet slapped his head and started in loving voice "pata hey aj Abhinash ki bachpan yaad agaya..jab wo chalna sikha tha,tab mere school mey half yearly exam tha..ma mujhe bed pey para rahi thi aur wo niche khel raha tha..bahar se kisine ma ko bulaya to ma ne use bistar pey bitha ke bahar gayi..mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki wo chalne laga hey..wo achanaq uth ke chal diya aur bistar se niche gir gaya.."

Daya exclaimed "kya?shhh fir laga hoga na?"

"jarur dard hua hoga tab samjha thori pata tha per uske ander na darr baith gaya..chalna hi chor diya..khara kr do ulta baith jata tha..aur har jagah crawl kr ke hi kaam chala leta tha.."

"mtlb bahut dard hua hoga"

"hmm..fir ek din..

 **Abhijeet made his 11mnths old brother stand on feet but he again sat back not ready to take a step**

 **Abhijeet now determined in his mission make him stand again "arey tu thora to chal na..aab nai girega na..dekh Arnav ki behen chalne lagi tu bhi chalna suru krna..aja.."**

 **he hold his both hands and started moving backward Abhinash starts walking but as Abhijeet left his hand he sat down again**

 **Abhijeet shook his head "mein kya kahunga sbse mera bhai aab ta nahi chlta..hunh..ruk"**

 **he made him stand and knelt beside him, rounded his arm around Abhinash's shoulder and grabbed his other hand and started moving forward**

 **Abhinash liked the game and started laughing**

 **Abhijeet left him..he continued taking few steps**

Abhijeet ended "aj jaise usne haath pakra na tab bilkul aise pakrta tha..ma use park le jati to jid krta ki bhaiya..nahi tab to baiya bolta tha..baiya ko bhi jana hoga.."

Daya was looking at Abhijeet silently said "ander kyun chupaye rakhte ho yea sab?"

Abhijeet looked up

Daya got up "Abhi jab koi apna hoke bhi aapse anjano ki tarah milte na wo dard kya hota hey mein jnta hu..mere bhaiya ne mujhe anjan bana diya..tum wo dard mat do Abhinash ko..ander jo dard vari pukar hey use nikalne do..sayed yea dusra mauka isiliye diya uparwale ne warna sayed bad mey bahut pachtaoge.."

he moved out

Abhijeet slowly moved to kitchen Daya's words roaming in his mind

 **r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**GD** nahi nahi mujhe apke bhai se koi problm nahi hey, aur mein unhe absent nahi krne wali stry se.. Sayed stry standard ki hi na bane bt fir bhi he will b present

 **Salmazhv** abhijeet realizes his mistake? Haww unhone kya mistake kr diya? Kab kiya?

 **PRIYA, SARIYA, MISTIC MORNING, ABHIJEETEYE, SRI, SHZK, MASOOMA, DOSTIFAN, CD, JANEMAN** thnk u

Now lets continue

Daya woke up with a good smell, he got up and made his way to kitchen peeping in he found Abhijeet busy in preparing halwa..

"arey boss badam ka halwa..bah kya baat.."

Abhijeet turned "bahar nikal tu..bina fresh hue kitchen ane se mana kiya na.."

Daya moved out making a face "haan haan..aab bolo yea badam ka halwa aur mere liye kuch nahi hey?mein bhuka hi rahu?."

Abhijeet glared at him, Daya jerked his head "choro per yea batao kis khushi mey?"

Abhijeet smiled lovingly "Abhinash ko bahut pasnd hey..kal waise baat kiya to.."

"aj bribe de rahe ho?"

Abhijeet gave him a glare

Daya smiled and pulled a chair and sat at the kitchen door "suno na"

"bol"

"tumhe yaad hey team ke ek treat due hey?"

"haan"

"aj chuka dey wo due?aj hum dono ka hi off tha..aur Abhinash ka bhi dil behel jayega"

"haan idea to acha hey per Abhi sayed jyada hi uncmfrtble feel kre..wo khud ko leke bahut conscious hey aise mey ankh ki problm..Daya tu ek baar usse baat to kr le na..nahi mtlb tu bula hi skta hey per..nahi mein.."

Daya cut him "Abhijeet..bas..tum tumhe ek bad smjh nahi ati?kyun tumhe humesha lgta hey ki tum Abhinash ki for mey kuch kahoge to I will get offended..yea image kab banaya meine?"

"nahi Daya mein.."

"rehne do.."

Daya got up placed the chair in place and moved in his room

Abhijeet sighed and completed his cooking and placed the badam halwa in fridge

then moved to Daya's room..

But Daya is in washroom so moved out and entered in Abhinash room

Abhinash is still in deep sleep, Abhijeet sat beside him and called "Abhi.."

Abhinash moved a bit

"Abhi uth jao..dekho fresh hoke medicine bhi leni hey"

Abhinash opened his eyes "aap?wo mein..sorry der ho gaya"

he was about to get up Abhijeet stopped him "ek baat krni thi"

"jee"

"wo team ko ek din treat deni thi aj mera aur Daya ki chutti hey to..hum soch rahe they...unhe aj hi bula ley..tumhara bhi thora change ho jayega"

Abhinash nodded "jee thik hey..mein fresh ho ke ata hu"

Abhinash got up took his crutches and moved

...

Abhinash was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at floor when heard the doorbell

he is not at all feeling comfortable, Daya entered in his room "chalo Abhinash sab ke sab agaye.."

"mein? Aap dono to hey..wo sab aapke team ki.."

"haa to?chalo na"

he patted his arm and moved out

Abhinash aftr some hesitation picked his specs and wearing it came out

he stood at the room door looking out

Daya and Rajat is giving glare while freddy is explaining something with action making Abhijeet burst in laugh and Nikhil trying hard to hide his laugh

Abhinash can guess what freddy is saying is something embarrassing to Daya and Rajat but others enjoying it clearly

Purvi came out from kitchen carrying a tray followed by another girl carrying another tray

they both kept down the trays, Purvi said "aab pehle chai lijiye..aur pakore"

she too sat down..the other girl also sat

freddy said in quiet confusing tone "waise sir treat to hume aap dono se milna tha na?per yeaha chai Purvi ki pakore Shreya ki..aur baki khana peena bhi sharing ki..fir sir yea party to hui treat kaha hua?"

Abhijeet shrugged "arey venue to humari na"

Abhinash smiled..years passed he had not seen his brother so free

when in bangalore Abhijeet was too professional, when he came fr Abhinash's marriage he was too hesitant

and now..

Then it's true only that it's Abhijeet's true family not him

Abhinash felt a lump near his throat, his eyes felt moist

"mein sayed bhaiya ki parivar tha hi nahi..wo bachpan tha tab mein unpey dependent tha isliye sayed mein..sayed mein kabhie apna ban hi nahi paya..aab mein yeaha jaunga to sb uncmfrble ho jayenge..bhaiya bhi.."

he turned back and moved inside his room

but the noise of his crutch didnt escaped the sharp ears of Abhijeet

while others were still busy in chit chat and leg pulling Abhijeet got up "mein abhie do minute mey aya..Daya mere hisse ka kha mat lena"

he moved to Abhinash's room

Abhinash is now sitting on couch staring at a photograph

Abhijeet stood just beside found the photo is of Abhijeet with wide smile about to punch Daya who too iss grinning

Abhijeet sighed

he easily can get what's going in his mind

he softly pressed Abhinash's shoulder "Abhi.."

"arey bhaiya aap..bahar sb hey aap yeaha kyun.."

"tum ander kyun agaye?"

"mein? Nahi to mein yeahi tha.."

"tum vul rahe ho mein serf tumhara bhai nahi ek cid officer bhi hu.."

Abhinash looked cnfused,then smiled "wo crutch ki awaj? Wo mein bas asehi..aap jaiye sb intejar kr rahe honge"

"tum bhi.."

"nahi..yea aapki professional life ki part hey collogues hey aap jaiye..(he smiled) ager mere dctr frnds bhi ate to mein aapko nikal deta"

Abhijeet sighed "acha thik hey..per fir bed mey jake baitho..aram se..yeaha payer pey strain parega"

Abhinash nodded, Abhijeet moved out..but now his smile faded..

Aftr enjoying the evening team left, Daya turned to Abhijeet

"Abhi kya hua? Tum khoye hue lag rahe ho?"

"nahi bas asehi..acha chal fresh ho ke aja dinner lagata hu.."

Daya nodded still not getting suddenly what happened and got up "mein Abhinash ko bhi bula leta hu"

Abhijeet moved to his room and then to kitchen

soon three of them sat fr dinner..and completed it silently except some small one two liner

aftr dinner Abhijeet picked up the bowl of sweet dish but Daya got up

Abhinash looked up "aap nahi khayenge halwa?"

Daya winked "mein diet pey hu na"

Abhinash eyes widens

Daya smiled "arey shock mat ho..mein badam ka halwa nahi khata..ek dam pasand nahi.."

"fir yea kyun..mtlb aapko jab pasand hi nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash, Daya sighed "tumhe to pasand hey na?to?tumhare pasand ki nahi ban sakti?"

Abhinash looked down

Abhijeet forwarded his bowl and moved out of the vicinity

Abhinash said softly "sorry mere wajase aap dono ko hi pareshani ho rahi hey..aap ko compromise.."

Daya cut him bit strictly "Abhinash yea kya hey?haan..tum khud ko kyun nahi man pate iss gher ka hissa?ek ke liye kuch kiya jaye to use sorry hona cahiye yea kya hey?"

Abhinash continued looking down

Daya moved to his room

Abhinash too got up and was about to move but then picked up the bowel of halwa and moved to room

Daya was pacing up and down in his room when heard a knock, looked at door found Abhijeet standing

"meine tere liye bhi banaye they..yea.."

he kept the bowl of gajar halwa..

"Abhi ko pata nahi kyun lagta hi nahi ki mein uska kuch hu bhi..bekar hey tumhara wo sb smjhana..sb.."

Abhijeet moved out and directly entered in his room closing the door behind

Daya didnt try to interfere knowing Abhijeet needs to flow out his emotion

three more weeks passed..during this days whenever Abhijeet tried to speak with Abhinash only got a cold shoulder..the responses only like "haa..jee...hmm"

Abhinash was too silent, even with Daya only he spoke freely over phone to Nidhi

doctors are much satisfied with his progress, even the brain injury is one the way of healing..his eyes quiet okay with the use of theraspecs, he used to take a regular walk with crutches and with theraspecs on

from last one week he can walk without the crutch only with a light walking stick yesterday he tried without the walking stick and succeeded well enough

and today he was about to move fr regular check up

Abhinash aftr getting ready and came out of his room wearing the required specs

coming to hall he noticed Abhijeet sitting on couch flipping a magazine

Abhijeet feeling Abhinash's presence looked up

"aap bureau nahi gaye?"

"uhun aj tumhare dctr ki pass jana tha na?"

"haan mein wohi ja raha tha"

Abhijeet kept away the magazine and got up "chalo"

"aap?"

"haa..kyun"

"nahi pichli bar mere payer mey prob tha per aab to thik hu fir.."

Abhijeet silently looked at him "chale?"

Abhinash is still looking hesitant but nodded

.

.

.

Aftr a busy day in bureau Daya returned back home found only Abhinash room light on, the whole house in dark

he turned on the lounge light and moved to Abhinash room

Abhinash is speaking over call, some professional details

Daya moved away, looked around and moved to Abhijeet's room

entering inside he noticed the silhouette of Abhijeet sitting on bed

he turned on the lights still his eyes fixed on Abhijeet

Abhijeet sensing the light immediately wiped his eyes and turned

Daya had easily got his wet eye lashes so sat beside him "Abhi..kya hua tum..tum second half mey bureau ane wale they nahi aye..aab aise baithe ho..kya hua?"

"kuch nahi tu baith mein coffee lata hu meine bhi nahi piya.."

Abhijeet was about to get up Daya grabbed his wrist and restricted him "bad mey kha pee lena aab baitho..batao kya hua?"

"kuch nahi bas asehi.."

"Abhi mujhse jhut to mat bolo..Abhinash se kuch hua?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no

"fir aise ro kyun rahe they?"

"bas ma ki yaad arahi thi..to asehi"

Daya continued staring, Abhijeet took a deep breath "aj Abhinash ki check up tha..mein gaya tha uske saath..dctr ne kaha uska payer abb bilkul fit hey..haath bhi kafi thik hey..bas pressure na dey..brain injury bhi quick recover kr raha..abhie bas driving wagera na kre baki sab fit.."

Daya looked at him confusingly

Abhijeet clarified "uske thore persue krne pey dctr ne use fitness certificate de diya aur Nidhi ka call aya tha wo parso arahi hey..direct mumbai ayegi..Abhi ne kaha use Nidhi ki ane ki do din mey bangalore jana hey jaruri kaam hey"

and looked away

Daya sighed "tumhare smne baat ki usne?"

"hmm"

"tumne kuch kaha nahi?"

Abhijeet hid his eyes "nahi..usko kaam hey..to jayega hi na..ager mein duty imprtnt manta hu to wo bhi mane mein kyun mana krunga"

Daya pulled up his face

Abhijeet's eyes were teary

"Abhi?tum use roko nahi achi baat hey per yea duriya mita ke purane din wapas to laskte ho na?"

Abhijeet looked down "nahi yaar..use lagta hey mein uski fiqar care kuch nahi krta..aur wo bhi bas ek nam k rishte mey badh k reh gaya itne salo ki bich uske ander se uska wo purana bhaiya mit gaya"

Daya shook his head "jab Abhinash frst time australia ja raha tha tab bhi tumne yeahi sab soch k nahi roka aur aab to.."

he got up and moved to bedside table poured a glass of water and started drinking it

"tumhe yaad hey ek bar mein tumhe galti se bhai bula liya tha..aur khud bahut embarrassed ho gaya tha..tab to itne dosti bhi nahi they..tumne kaha tha dil mey aya isiliye to bola itna soch kiyu rahe ho..to Abhi jo tumhare dil mey hey tum.."

Abhijeet stood up "fresh ho jao aur kitchen ajana..kam hey"

he moved out

Daya shook his head "jiddi no 1..hmm mujhe apna nanha munha dimaag daurana hoga..hmmmmm"

 **R and r**


	7. Chapter 7

**PALAK, PINKY, SHZK, PRIYA, MASOOMA, SALMAZHV, DIPS, PUSH, MISTIC MORNING, DRIZZLE, COOLAK, GUEST, TITLI** thanks fr ur precious review

Special thanks to zehra apa our Aditya rajat fan, whose help guided me to make this chapter

now let's continue

Daya was busy watching TV when felt someone just behind

he turned

Nidhi is standing with two cups

"arey Nidhi ayo.."

he turned off the TV, Nidhi sat down with "aap roj iss waqt coffee lete hey to le ayi"

Daya picked up his cup "thank you..."

Nidhi smiled a little

aftr a short silence Nidhi asked "bhaiya nahi aye?"

"nahi use apne informer se milne jana tha..Abhinash kya kr raha hey?"

"gana sun rahe they.."

again a short silence prevailed

Daya asked "Abhinash keh raha tha ticket ho gaya?"

"jee 4din bad ki"

Daya nodded..then said in low voice "kuch nahi hua"

"kya nahi hua bhai?"

Daya sighed "nahi bas..inn dono ka"

Nidhi looked down "bhai inn dono ka hona bhi mushkil hey"

Daya gave her a questioning look

"kaise hoga aap hi batao dono hi ager itna khamosh ho to..kisi ek ko to kuch kehna hoga na"

Daya smiled "aur sidhe raste yea hone se raha"

Nidhi gave a mischievous smile

"per jo sidhe raste se nahi hota use kerwaya to ja skta na"

"mtlb?"

"pehle bataiye bhaiya iss bich free hey?"

"haa kal half day aur purso to pura per kyun?"

"aap gussa nahi honge na?"

"nahi mujhe tumhare jeth ki tarah har baat pey gussa nahi ata"

Nidhi smiled and started explaining

Daya's eyes widens..and expressions turned to shock then smile then uttered "mar dalega Abhi mujhe"

Nidhi make a cute dace "aap bhaiya se darte ho?"

Daya immediately corrected "nahi bilkul nahi..aur yea to Abhi ki khushi..per ager dante to?"

Nidhi smiled mischievously

"chalo choro jo hoga dekhenge..plan to execute krna hi hey"

Daya nodded, then heard the door bell and Nidhi moved ahead to open the door

Daya looked up

Abhijeet walked in, Nidhi said "aap baithie mein chay lati hu"

Abhijeet sat down "sun wo Raman hey na"

Daya nodded "hmmm"

Abhijeet looked at him "kya hua absent minded kyun hey?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet then said in calm voice "4din bad Abhinash aur Nidhi ki ticket hey"

Abhijeet looked at Daya then turned away his gaze "hmm..uski ankho ki problm bhi kam hey..brain injury aab na ki barabar jitna hey wo to jate jate jayegi, use kaam bhi to hoga..testing level pey agaya research jana to hoga hi"

Daya sighed "mtlb tum kuch nahi kahoge?"

"kya kahu?wo aab kabhie..tum smjhte kyun nahi Daya aab kabhie sab kuch thik nahi skta..wo darar mit hi nahi skta..wo uncomfortable feel krta hey mere presence mey"

"ager mein kahu wo sbse jyada safe bhi feel krta hey to?"

"wo tumhari galat faimi hey..aur mein iss bareme baat nahi krna cahta..wo thik hey,tum dono mey jo problm thi wo thik hey..bas enough"

He got up and moved inside without giving any more chance to Daya to speak

.

.

.

next day aftr the half day in bureau duo moved out together but coming to quallis Daya said "boss tum nikale mujhe jar mere kabir Rona se mina hey.."

"iss waqt?"

"Annan haa wo uski tab yet thori kharab hey kuch paisa cahiye..aab mein use jarurat ke khali rakhna tabhie to wo bhi.."

Daya smiled awkwardly

Abhijeet is sensing something strange in Daya's behavior from the last night..he just nodded and got inside the quall is..

Aftr the quall is disappeared from his sight Daya called someone "haan sun tujhe yaad hey na kya krna hey?haa.."

...

"jagah yaad hey na? mukesh mills..wo kafi dino se bandh pari hey"

...

"firse atma..uff atmao vuto sab darte hey tere Abhijeet saab se fiqar mat kr"

...

"haa thik hey aur fir mein tujhe ek recording vej raha hu, wo wala kam bhi krna hey"

he dscncetd the call and dialed another number

"haa bhai"

"nikal gayi tum?"

"haan hospital pahuchne hi wali hu.."

"per Nidhi Abhinash abhie pura thik nahi hua..itni tej light mey..hum sham ko nahi kr skte?"

" kuch nahi hoga iss bahane wo sayed thik bhi ho jaye"

"hmm"

aftr they dscncted the call Daya moved ahead towards bureau

Abhijeet turned the radio on while driving when heard his phone ringing, he turned off the radio and stopped his car on a side, found an unknown number

"hello senior inspector Abhijeet speaking"

"saab..apun mukesh mill ki samne se bol rahe hey..yeaha ek admi ka accident ho gaya hey wo apka number de rahe hey.."

"kya?kaun hey wo?"

"pata nahi saab bole bhaiya ko call kro aur aapka number diya"

Abhijeet felt a cold shiver

"tum tum use hospital..hello..hello.."

the call had already got dscncted, he ranged the number again..it's switched off

"yea koi trap ho sakta hey..per nahi..ager sach mey..ajkal kaha koi hospital le jana cahte accident case ko"

he dialed a number and started the car

that number is also not being received..Abhijeet banged hard on steering and increased the speed..

He tried calling landline but it's not even ringing.

He tried another number but it's also gone un-received

Daya who was still now looking at his phone got up aftr the phone stopped ringing and moved out, hired a cab

here on other side Abhinash was listening some old music with full attention when his phone rang

he received the call without looking at the caller id "hello dr Abhinash here"

"dr saab hume aapki resarch ki formula cahiye.."

"what?kya bakwas kr rahe ho"

"arey arey apni jabab dene se pehle yea jan lijiye ki aapke pujya bhaiya humare kabje mey hey..aur ager wo resarch papers hume na mile to.."

"tum kahoge aur mein man lunga?"

"nahi nahi dctr saab ek cid officer ka bhai itna budhu ho skta hey kya..lijiye suniye.."

Abhinash turned all attentive but heard only a very low "Abhi.."

although it was a distant and very low voice Abhinash can easily recognize it..he stood up hurriedly "bhaiya.."

"arey arey bas bas..baki batein mil ke kr lena..aab resarch ki sare information ek pen drive mey lo aur mukesh mills ki samne ajana..akele..adhe ghnte mey"

and the call got dscncted

Abhinash looked around "ek pen drive mey to sare info tha.."

he fetched the pen drive and moved out leaving his phone back.

.

.

.

Reaching the place. Abhijeet started scanning the area "Ye.. Yahan aya tha Abhinash.. (Shook his head) nahi.. Kuch garbar hai"

He took out his gun and started moving forward cautiously. He was at the back side of the mill when listened a sound of car. He peeped out from the wall and saw someone coming out from the cab. He was seeing person's back but recognized .

He waited for the cab to go he saw Abhinash's tensed face who was looking here and there.

Abhijeet was still a little confuse when he heard the voice

"Ko...koi hai.. Bhaiyyaa.."

Now he came out and move to him.

"Abhi..."

Abhinash turned and saw Abhijeet standing fit and fine with gun in his hand and confusion on his face..He didn't waste a second and nearly leapt to Abhijeet and hugged him tightly. The gun fell from his hand but he didn't care and wrapped him softly because he already felt a little shiver in Abhinash's body

Abhinash didn't spoke a word so Abhijeet patted his head softly and said

"Kia hua ..haan?"

Abhinash separated and started checking him touching his face and hands

"Aap aap ..theek hain aap..."

Abhijeet hold his hands

"Kia hua itne ghabraye huey kiun.. Bolo...aur yeaha kya krne"

Abhinash shook his head and hugged him again. Abhijeet become suspicious from his behavior but he hugged him back and softly called

"Abhi..."

He felt a tug on his coat so he started ruffling his hairs and soon feel wetness near his shoulder

Now Abhijeet try to separate him but he didn't left so Abhijeet softly started

"Beta kia hua han... Kuch kaha kisi ne tumhein..."

Abhinash shook his head in no..

"Accha ..idher dekho"

He separated him and saw his eyes which become red due to tears. Abhijeet hold him from shoulders

"Ab ro kiun rahy ho..kia hua.."

Abhinash said

"WO aik call aya... Kaha..."

He explained the whole

Abhijeet sounds bit strict "aur tum yeaha chale aye?mujhe call nahi kr skte they? Koi kahega kaua kan le gaya to kauye ki piche vagoge kan nahi dekhna hey?aur Daya ko call kr skte they kisi aur ko..dimag nahi hey kya?"

Abhinash jerked his hands

"Han nahi hai dimagh... Nahi hai... Agar hota na..to us waqt aise sab chor k nahi jata..bilkul ..bilkul gadha hun me.. Jo dusra chance milney per bhi.. Sab apney hathon se khud se gawan diya... Sab..."

Abhijeet was shockingly looking at him uttered

"Abhi..."

But Abhinash continued in his flow

"Sahi hai... Muje fikar honi bhi nahi chahiye ...or kiun ho...me ne khud hi to sab..."

He started taking back steps. Abhijeet shook his head and picked up his gun and after tugging it to his back he move to Abhinash and hold him from shoulders

"mera bhai darr gaya tha?"

Abhinash didn't look at him but looked down and nodded

Abhijeet pulled up his face tears are rolling down on his cheeks

Abhijeet shook his head "Uhun.(Wiped his tears)Aise nahi..."

But Abhinash didn't let him complete and hugged him again and stated crying with voice.

Abhijeet patted his back. Now he feels light jerks in his body.

"Abhi.. Aise to nahi rotey na.."

Abhinash suddenly remember his long lost childhood where he was crying for his favorite rabbit and Abhijeet console him in the same way

Remembering that he cried more

Abhijeet sensed. Abhinash now needs him like his childhood so said said "accha aab is tarha ro ge... Bhaiyya k pyary waley bete nahi ho..."

Now Abhinash separated and started looking down

"Me sach mein bahut dar gaya tha bhaiyya.. Muje laga me aik baar phir sab .."

Abhijeet said softly "idher dekh meri taraf... "

Abhinash looked up

"tu aab bhi wo sab sochta hai...wohi sab le ke betha hai dimagh mein abhie tak..."

"bhaiyya muje laga ..meri wajah se phir sab..."

" teri wajah se kuch nahi hua tu... "

Abhinash didn't let him complete but looked away

a silence remain

Abhijeet said after sometime

"mujhe nahi pata tha jis Abhinash ko mein bahut bara smjh ta tha wo aj bhi utna hi chota bacha hey..."

Abhinash looked up, Abhijeet is looking at him lovingly Abhijeet's eyes were teary but have a smile on lips

Abhinash too smile teaily Abhijeet said while placing his hand on Abhinash's shoulder and said while looking down in teary voice "pata hey mujhe lagta tha mera wo chota sa Abhi bahut bara ho gaya..mein dhund hi nahi pata tha apna purana bacha ko.(his voice chocked) lagta hey mein hi galat tha..mera Abhi to aab bhi wohi hey"

Abhinash looked at him shyly

Abhijeet looked up Abhinash smiled a little "mujhe ajkal aapse kuch bhi kahene mey..lagta tha aap ko bura lagega..aap mujhse free nahi ho..aur uss din jab apne kaha mein ja sakta hu to.."

Abhijeet shook his head "meine uss liye nahi kaha tha..mein to bas..sayed mein kabhie tujhe smjh hi nahi paya.."

"nahi bhaiyya... me hi kuch zada conscious...(then said while looking around) wese bhaiyya... aap yahan kese..."

"wo mein..mein.."

Abhinash scowled "koi official.."

"nahi..wo ek call aya tha.." he too explained the whole

Abhinash gave a unbelievable look then burst out laughing "mtlb aap cid officer hoke bhi...aur aab taq mujhe daant rahe they?"

Abhijeet looked down "mujhe shaq ho to raha tha per mein chance nahi le skta tha na"

Abhinash looked at him

Abhijeet sighed "mein humesha apni har jimmedari se chukta aya hu..per iss bar chuk jata to bahut bari keemat chukani parti"

Abhinash pressed his palms

Abhijeet take a breath and looked at Abhinash now noticed he not wearing the specs

"tum..tum light mey.."

Abhinash too now realized he didn't wear the theraspecs..

His expressions turned shocked then a smile then a wide grin.. "bhaiya mein..meri ankhe.."

Abhijeet nodded and closed his eyes inhaling deeply..

Abhinash was till smiling broadly

Abhijeet too was smiling now said "gher chal surprise bhi to dena hey"

Abhinash nodded and both moved towards the car

reaching the car they found another surprise waiting fr them

 **r and r**


	8. Chapter 8

**DOSTIFAN** thori to parni hi cahiye

 **GD** hehehe thik hey aap convince karo ki badam khaya karo

 **ABHIJEETEYE, SRI, GUEST, MASOOMA, ARTANISH, MINIMICKY, SALMAZHV, PRIYA, COOLAK** thank you

 **now this is the last chapter, let's peep in**

reaching the car both of them found someone waiting fr them with a content smile on his lips

Abhijeet scowled, but before he can ask anything Abhinash said "Daya bhai aap yeaha? Kaise?"

Daya flashed a 32 all out smile and tried to say something but heard a strict voice "to yea sab teri dimaagi khurafat hey?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, who is looking at him with strict look

Daya made his voice extra cute "tum khush ho na?"

Abhinash is still looking confused asked "mtlb?"

Abhijeet chewed "bad mey smjhata hu..aur tu..tujhe kisne kaha tha aise ulti disha mey dimag chalane ko?"

Daya tried defensively "to tum kuch kr nahi rahe they na"

"ha to kya aise ulta sidha harqat krta?"

"serf sidha bhi krte to chalta"

"Daya!"

"hunh"

Abhinash stopped both of them "ek minute ek minute mtlb wo call Daya bhai ne kiya tha?per.."

Daya started energetically "arey meine khud thori kiya tha? Risk tha na ki pehchan loge..aur boss to sure pehchan leta..cahe jitna awaj aur bhesh badal lu humesha pakar leta hey..wo to apne informer se call krwaya..aur call ki turant bad sim manhole mey feqne ko bhi bol diya..isliye to"

he stopped seeing literraly opened mouth of Abhinash and extreme strict gaze of Abhijeet

Abhinash now with difficulty said "aap..mujhe to laga koi..wow aap cid wale kitne perfect plans banate hey..its"

"Abhinash" Abhijeet's stern call not only stopped Abhinash also changed the proud expression on Daya's face to a bechara form

Abhijeet now turned to Daya "aur tu..aqal hey koi?pata tha na Abhinash ki eye problem ka..to yea din dahare.."

"Nidhi ko doctr ne kaha hi tha aab kafi heal ho chuka bas willpower.."

"Nidhi ko sab pata tha?"

Daya bit his tongue

Abhinash said in low voice "Nidhi?"

Abhijeet looked at him "jee..perfect plan ka hissa"

Daya shook his head "mastermind"

Abhijeet sighed "mujhe lagta tha tu hi ek namuna hey.."

Daya took this as green signal so said "Abhi..sorry na..aab dekho koi problem hua nahi na.."

Abhijeet nodded "haa nahi hua per ho skta tha na?thora sochna tha na"

Abhinash interfered "arey bhaiya choriye na..doctr madam ne jarur yea sab socha hoga na..aab gher chaliye mujhe Nidhi ki class leni hey"

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "chalo..aur apki bahan kaha hey?"

Abhinash grinned, Daya glared "mein qualis mey nai aya..cab se aya..aur wo bhi uss raste pey chor paydal aya..wo awaj hoti to tum dekh lete na"

Abhijeet smiled "wah kitna dimag lagaya..chal aab.."

he handed the car key to Daya and himself moved to the passenger seat

Abhinash laughed looking at the cute faces Daya is making, then came nearer "thank you"

Daya patted his cheeks softly "chalo baitho gari mey.."

Abhinash moved to back seat, Daya smiled to himself and moved to the driving seat

reaching home this trio got down from car and even before they rang the doorbell the door got opened and Nidhi is standing there with lot of curiosity

but no one reacted..

On the way to home Abhinash had requested both of them to stay neutral and agree with the course of action he takes

he had some plan for Nidhi and the other two played along..

Abhinash entered inside with most unpleasant face, Nidhi followed him through eyes, then turned to Daya who looked down as if guilty

Abhijeet is feeling he can burst out laughing any moment so he hurried to his room, pushing the door behind

Nidhi was now really tensed, but before she can say anything Daya says "mein ata hu"

seeing all the body languages Nidhi was already too tensed so now without wasting any minute she rushed to her husband

Abhinash is sitting on bed with close eyes holding that locket in his palms

Nidhi touched his shoulder

Abhinash looked up, "Nidhi, baitho"

Nidhi sat down silently then started "I'm sorry Abhinash..meine..meine sahi nahi kiya mujhe laga aap dono bhaio mey..aap dono itne khamosh they ki..I'm really sorry"

Abhinash pressed her palms "tum ne sach mey thik nahi kiya.."

Nidhi looks down

Abhinash smiles "tumhe pata hey kitne tension mey agaya tha mein? Specs taq ka khyal nahi aya..aur to aur bangalore cid ki ex acp taq ko phans diya?"

Nidhi now looked up, opened her mouth

Abhinash smiled "per tum dono ho talented.."

"mtlb?"

"thanks..bahut kuch tha ja hum dono kehna cahte they bol nahi parahe they..yea ek plan ne..aj bahut din bad bhaiya ko gale lagaya meine..Nidhi mein.."

he just covers his face, Nidhi softly said "to yea gher ake..yea sab.."

Abhinash just shook his head "itni tension diya hume to return gift.."

Nidhi smiled

aftr some moments Abhinash said dreamily "pata hey mein na sach mey budhu hu..mujhe pyar taq nahi pata chala itne salo se bhaiya ki..aj na jab bhaiya tension mey they na, mujhe bahut accha laga..thnk u Nidhi..thnks to u and Daya bhai"

Nidhi came nearer and softly started rubbing his back..

Abhinash is busy controlling his emotion

Abhijeet entering inside his room smiled widely then lied on bed still with a smile sticked on his lips, when heard his room door opened

he glanced at the door, Daya is standing there

"kya hua udhar kyun khara hey..aja"

Daya came forward and sat beside Abhijeet "boss..mein..sorry kehna..I know Abhi bahut bachkana plan tha..mein..tum gussa ho na..asal mey.."

Abhijeet smiled, ruffled his hairs "pagal kisne kaha mein gussa hu"

Daya looked at him

Abhijeet came nearer, and said softly "dekh tab meine gussa kiya kyuki mein thora tension mey tha, per mein gussa nahi hu.."

Daya looked down "sorry..tum dono ko hi.."

"nahi Daya tune jo kiya wo galat nahi tha balki tune to wo kiya jo mein bahut himmat jutake bhi wo nahi kr pata..per yaar tera tarika thora galat tha.."

Daya was looking at Abhijeet, now nodded "bahut tension mey agaye they na?"

"hmm..per wo to thik hey..meri baat to ok..per Abhinash abhie pura fit nahi..tujhe pata hey na jid krke fitness certificate liya usne..aab aise vaga dauri mey gaya, tabiyet biger skti thi.."

Daya made a sorry face "haan humne yea socha hi nahi..aur wo to sachmey apne specs ki wagair nikal gaya ager isse kuch effect ajata to mein kabhie maaf.."

Abhijeet cut him "mujhe pata hey tune yea sab socha hi nahi,dimaag mey tab serf yea tha ki mere iss kashmakash ko khtm krna hey, Nidhi bhi na..ek doc hey..use to sochna tha..acha chor jo hua nahi uski bareme nahi baat krte..aab muh latkana bandh kr.."

Daya looked at him and smiled..

"kya..aise ajeeb dhang se kyun muskura raha hey"

"pata hey barso bad tumhe itna relaxed aur khush dekh raha hu..tum khud ko sishe mey dekho tum khud samajh jaoge"

Abhijeet smiled shyly "sach yaar bahut khush hu..apne yaaddash lautne pey bhi itni khush nahi hua tha mein..tune..bahut keemti tofa de diya mujhe"

Daya shook his head in no, "yea khushi chini bhi to mere wajase thi na.."

"Daya firse.."

"choro mein ata hu"

Daya got up and was about to move, Abhijeet hold his wrist "baith"

Daya silently followed

"tu mujhe humesha adhi khusi hi dega?"

Daya scowled

"to aur kya?aab taq tu khud ko.."

Daya cut him "acha acha nahi kehta mein khud ko doshi..emotional blackmail to dekho jara.."

Abhijeet was about to say something when heard a knock, both looked up

Nidhi was standing there

Abhijeet sat straight "arey Nidhi ayo"

Nidhi entered "bhaiya wo I'm sorry.."

Abhijeet smiled "its ok..mein gussa nahi hu..per tumhe thora dhyan rakhna tha, jaise Abhi harbari mey nikla abhie wo utna fit nahi to..yea sochna tha na?"

Nidhi nodded "haan bhaiya iss taraf ka meine ekdam nahi socha aisa nahi, per fir laga wo jitna jiddi hey wo manage kr lenge"

Abhijeet smiled "lo kr bhi liya.."

Nidhi smiled then said "acha aaplog baat kijiye mein kitchen jati hu..aj kuch special banaungi"

she moved out

Daya grinned and lied on bed "lo dimag lagane ki return gift bhi mil rahi hey..acha khana"

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "tu aur tera pait..kuch nahi ho skta"

Daya made a cute face, Abhijeet slapped his head "chal bey nautanki"

"acha acha aaab bache pey jurm na karo.."

he paused then said "boss..tumhe Abhinash se baat krni cahiye"

Abhijeet gave a questioning look

"arey usse kaho ki wo na jaye wo.."

"nahi Daya..use Australia jana cahiye"

"per kyun" Daya sat up "resarch yeaha bhi ho skta na..sab to ho gaya bas test wagera hi to"

"nahi Daya..aj bhi humare desh mey facility kayi kam hey..upar se sare legal matter etc ki liye bahut waqt bhi jaya hoga..haan mein bas itna cahta hu ki uski resarch ki patent milne ki bad wo ajaye..per aab nahi"

Daya was looking not comfortable with this

Abhijeet smiled "aab ager tujhe ek bara promotion mile sath mey transfer mein kabhie nahi cahunga ki tu ruk ja..tu hoga to tu bhi nahi caheyga hey na?"

Daya looked down and nodded

Abhijeet pulled up his face "per mein baat krunga, taqi wo thore din bad jaye.." his voice turned dreamy, eyes travelled far "itne din bad wapas mila thik se dekh to lu"

Daya pressed his shoulder, Abhijeet looked at him, he signalled him to go

Abhijeet nodded and got down

aftr Abhijeet left Daya smiled "aj sach mey lag raha meine prayaschit kr liya aab meri galti maaf ho jayegi"

Abhijeet entered abhinash's room

Abhinash is lying on bed with close eyes dim lights turned on

Abhijeet seeing him lying was about to move out but heard "bhaiya"

he turned found Abhinash looking at him, "mujhe laga tum aram kr rahe ho.."

Abhijeet said while entering

and sat on the edge of bed

Abhinash sat up "aj ma bahut khush hongi na?wo mujhe maaf bhi kr degi na?"

Abhijeet can feel tears in his tone, he nodded

"apne kabhie ma ko sapno mey dekha?"

Abhijeet remembered all those painful nightmares..he just sighed

"pata hey meine bahut koshish ki per wo kabhie sapno mey bhi milne nahi ati itni naraj thi"

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash properly, who carried on

"aj jarur unhone maaf kr diya..aab unhe shanti mil jayegi..aur naraj nahi rahegi"

"nahi beta bilkul nahi.."

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet who nodded

Abhinash grabbed his palms "bhaiya ma jab chali gayi usse pehle wo mere bareme kuch bolti thi?haan?"

Abhijeet felt a sharp pain in heart, 'tab mein sunta kaha tha unki batein sun leta to..'

seeing him silent Abhinash called again "boliye na"

Abhijeet smiled "haan bolti thi na..per tab to mein.."

Abhijeet stayed silent..

Abhinash pressed his hand "sorry mein bas.."

aftr a short pause he said with a smile "aapko pata hey aap jab training ke liye chale gaye uski bad mujhe raat ko na neend nahi ati thi, akela sone ki adat nai tha aur ma ke pass sone me sharam ata tha.."

Abhijeet smiled

Abhinash continued "fir ek din mein aisehi jaga hua tha tab ma agayi aur unhe pata chal gaya..unhone kaha tha wo meri shikayet krengi aapse..aapko yaad hey?"

Abhijeet smiled "haan..mein chutti mey gher aya, unhone kaha tha ki unhe tumhare bareme baat krni hey..tumne bas utna hi suna tha..aur soch liya pata nahi kya kya kaha ma ne aur school se laut k mere smne ane se darr raha tha"

"haa to tab darta tha na apse"

Abhijeet shook his head "kyun mein itna bhayanak hu kya?"

"wo nahi pata"

Abhijeet smiled..Abhinash looked at him hesitatingly "bhaiya.."

"hmm"

Abhinash came closer "mujhe pata hey aab kuch sayed pehle jaise nahi ho sakta..per ..nahi kuch nahi"

Abhijeet looked at Abhinash, then softly touched his shoulder "kya baat hey Abhi?"

Abhinash looked at Abhijeet fr few minutes "kuch nahi..wo mein to firse wapas to mtlb.."

Abhijeet caressed his hairs "to kya hua?resarch pura krlo..patent wagera sab ho jaye fir ajana..waise bhi apna talent se desh ko serve krna hi asli kamiyabi hey"

Abhinash was now sitting with closed eyes feeling the soft caressing in his hairs with all his attention

Abhijeet noticed it, so asked softly "tired lag raha hey?"

Abhinash nodded

"to thora so jao..khana ban jayega to bula lenge"

Abhinash now opened his eyes "nahi aap baithiye na..pls"

"arey mein kaha ja raha hu..tum leto fir batein krte hey tum so jana fir jaunga"

"nahi mein thik hu"

"Abhi..aab bhi utna fit nahi ho..strain na kro khud ko"

Abhinash nodded and half lied on bed, then said "aapko yaad hey bhaiya jab bachpan mey mein bimaar parta tha aap mujhe lori sunake sulate they?"

Abhijeet smilingly nodded still caressing his hairs

"aab bhi sunaiye na"

"aab tum bache ho kya?"

Abhinash made a face

then said "mtlb aap mante hey ki aap acha nahi gate"

Abhijeet grinned "haan man liya aab thik?"

Abhinash nodded childishly and closed his eyes

Abhijeet continued caressing his hairs, but Abhinash is moving a bit

Abhijeet glanced out, Nidhi still busy in kitchen and Daya was in his room..

Abhijeet settled on the bed more comfortably and started rubbing his head

aftr a short silence Abhijeet softly initiated "Abhi.."

"hmm"

"tum ne sach mey mujhe maaf kr diya na?"

Abhinash opened his eyes "aapko maaf? Mtlb?"

Abhijeet looked down "tumhe jab meri sabse jyada jarurat thi meine tumhe bilkul akela..mujhe tab koi logic smjh hi nahi ata tha..kuch manne sunne ko taiyar hi nahi tha mein..mere wajase bahut struggle"

Abhinash cut him "nahi bhaiya, wo to mein itna immature tha ki situation accept hi nahi kr paya..mujhe papa to thik se yaad taq nahi ma aur aap hi they, achanaq ma ka jana aur aap ka waise..mein ager thora bhi maturely handle kr leta to sayed..Daya bhai ne kayi bar smjhaya bhi per..mein"

"nahi..tum aur Daya dono alag mahol se ho..jaise tum dono ki parvarish hui wo bahut alag tha, to tum mey wo bahar ki duniya ki struggle ki anuvab hi nahi tha, aur tab umar bhi kaafi kam tha tumhara..aur meine jaise bartav kiya..mein tab kuch smjh..lagvag pagal hi ho gaya tha mein"

Abhinash pressed his palms "bhaiya.." and shook his head "meine bhi to gussa dikhaya..battimeje ki, mujhe yea to smjhna tha ki aap kis daur se gujar rahe nahi mein to bas gussa"

"ha to mujhe manana tha na, galti ki na?"

Abhinash shook his head "tab apko pata thori tha mein cheez kya hu..per pata hey mein apki khbre rakhta tha..news se, Ranjan aur Arnav bhaiya se..per yea gussa he ki..per meine apko miss bhi bahut kiya"

"itna miss kiya to ek bar aya kyun nahi haan?meine bahut bar socha mera to ek bhai hey wo ata kyun nahi..tu ek bar to ajata"

"aapne bulaya nahi na.."

Abhijeet bit his lips "itna gussa?"

"serf gussa nai bhaiya darr bhi lgta tha, ager aap puche kyun aya..to?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no

Abhinash looked down

then asked "bhaiya.."

"hmm"

"aapko mere..mtlb..aap mere bareme sochte they?"

Abhijeet nodded

"Vineet ka jab woha tabadla hua, meine use kaha tha ek bar tujhe apne akho se dekh mujhe bataye.."

"mtlb aapko pata tha mein kis hospital mey posted hu kya krta hu"

Abhijeet nodded

Abhinash sat up in excitement "kaise?"

Abhijeet shook his head "tum vul rahe ho mein cid ki senior inspector hu, asehi ban gaya kya?"

"mtlb..apne jasusi ki..?"

Abhijeet smiled

"very bad"

"acha?warna mujhe pata kaise chlta mera beta kitna bara ho gaya?yeaha taq mujhe tumhare..wo Nidhi ki sath.."

Abhinash turned red

"acha acha nahi batata"

"Vineet aya tha hospital?"

"hmm..per koi ajeeb report wagera tumhe dikhane ke liye..usne kaha ki jitna mein kam ko leke sochta hu tum bhi waisa hi ho"

Abhinash smiled, then asked in shy tone

"aap mujhe bula lete na, fir kan pakar k kehte ki bas aab yea gussa khtm"

"nahi Abhi ek taraf se acha hua tum dur rahe..ager mere accident ki bad tum ruk jate to tumhare ander yea jid na ati..tum kabhie yea kamiyabi nahi dhundte aur tab jo halat thi sayed tumhare parai bhi.."

Abhinash sighed

then asked in extra cute tone "kuch puchu apse"

"to aab taq kya kr rahe they?"

"tch..acha wo..aap aab bhi mujhse pehle jitna pyar krte hey?"

Abhijeet smiled, said in loving tone "bilkul nahi"

Abhinash didnt reply but hid himself in his bhaiya's chest by hugging Abhijeet

.

.

.

Abhijeet is still looking at the plane till it completely moved out of the sight

he rubbed his eyes and taking a deep breath turned, found Daya looking at him in concern

"arey mein thik hu..bas.."

"haan do do superman.."

"kya Daya tu bhi"

"arey to aur kya..Abhinash bhi muh fer fer k ansu poch raha aur tum bhi, per yea nahi ki kehdo ki hume dukh hota.."

"arey Abhi ne to kaha.."

"kab kaha?anouncement ki bad use yaad aya ki use bhaiya ki pass rehna tha..aur ek yea bhaiya nahi beta resarch complete kro jao vago"

Abhijeet smiled "ho gaya?"

"hunh"

"aab gher chale?"

Daya made a face then said "bahut khali lag raha hey na?"

Abhijeet looked away "haan yaar sach kahu to dil kr raha tha bas rok lu..var mey jaye resarch..salo bad to sine se lagaya use..thik se to dekha bhi nahi baat nahi hui aur chala gaya"

Daya pressed his shoulder "bas ek saal aur..fir araha hey na..humesha ke liye?"

Abhijeet smiled "waise ek saal bad jab ayega tab usne kaha use do bhabi cahiye..to kya khyal hey?"

"ek sal bad dekhenge abhie se darao mat..chlo gher"

Abhijeet burst in laughing seeing Daya's irritated look "chal"

 _ **Take Some Step Forward, It Will Definitely Reduce Gap Between Relationship**_

 _ **Don't Wait Fr The Other One To Take The Step, If U Value Relation U Take The Initiative If Other One Don't Respond Leave It But If Other One Do, Try Hard**_

 _ **Then U Will Surely Not Have Any Shikwa Apne Jindegi Se**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ABHIJEETEYE, JYOTI, LIGHTMOONDT, SALMAZHV, SGJ, MISTIC MORNING, PRIYA, COOLAK, SRI, MASOOMA, SHZK, MINIMICKY, PALAK** thanks a lot

 **you all showed love to my stry containing a major role of OC created by me, im overwhelmed.**

 **Guys i dont know when i will be back again with duo, bcz i have no plot..**

 **But still then keep supporting my other works if u like them *wink***

 **acha and one more thing**

 **i knw there are many doctors here in ff**

 **i need a help**

 **fr my nxt abhirika i need a doctor to discuss some medical points**

 **someone who will be impartial and not only die hard fan**

 **anyone interested to help pm..**


End file.
